


You Were The First, You'll Be The Last

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-21
Updated: 2007-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They would have these moments where the sparks were flying and CJ was sure he was going to take her where she stood.  She was fully prepared to let him.





	You Were The First, You'll Be The Last

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

MAY 1942

“You’ve been reading the same page for almost an hour. Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?”

CJ sighed, closing Pride and Prejudice before looking out the window. The world she knew was rapidly disappearing and the unknown lie ahead. She was afraid but not ready to admit it. Of course, now was her only chance.

“All I have ever wanted to do was get out of Dayton. As soon as my mother died I knew that I didn’t want to be there anymore.”

“Chicago is pretty far out of Dayton.” Nora replied.

“My father sold me like cattle Nora. I hope he got a good price.”

“He didn’t do that. You could’ve said no.”

“No.” she shook her head. “He needed the money to save his business.”

“CJ, Leo gave him that money over two years ago. Do you really think this is about money?”

“I don’t know; I don’t want to think so. I have only met Leo a few times. But I thought…”

“You could not stop raving about his letters. You happily accepted his proposal. Are you having second thoughts?”

CJ was not sure how she felt about anything right now. A correspondence that started harmlessly enough ended in an engagement. She was not even 20 years old and she was getting ready to be married to a man at least 15 years older than she was. Leo McGarry was everything a woman dreamed of…handsome, brilliant, intriguing, and wealthy. She had no idea how to be a wife though, or how to handle wifely duties.

She met Leo three years ago. He was a Chicago lawyer and investor who bailed out her father’s insurance company when it fell on bad times. He came to Dayton to meet Tal Cregg and his family. CJ was immediately impressed with his worldliness. He talked of politics, art, and world affairs…the 15 year old was fascinated. What she loved even more was that he listened to her when she talked.

He enjoyed hearing her thoughts on art, philosophy, and even politics. He thought it was delightful that she was trying to tackle James Joyce in her spare time away from St. Michael’s Prep. On each subsequent visit over the years, Leo made a beeline for CJ. He wanted to know how school was, if she was considering colleges, if she had finally convinced her father to buy her a car. It surprised but excited her when he asked if he could write her occasionally, to see how she was doing. That made CJ smile.

“I would really like that. How did you know that I loved to write letters?”

“Wild guess. I will write to you soon, I promise.”

It took a month for her to receive her first letter, hardly a whole page written on personalized stationary. It started a nine-month correspondence that ended in her father announcing that Leo asked for her hand and he had given it willingly. What? Did she get no say at all? Why would Leo, who seemed to value her opinion on things, bypass her feelings on the most important decision of her life? That did not seem like him at all. In his letters, he was sweet, smart, funny, and answered every question she asked with a raw honesty that she adored. It was hard not to fall in love with him and after a while, CJ stopped trying.

The hijacked engagement took place a month ago. She wanted a million times to send him an angry letter, or even phone him. Leo had given her his home number once but she was always afraid to call…she did not want to seem like a country bumpkin or a petulant child. She wanted to tell him to go to hell. Waiting was a better idea. Slapping his face had gone through her mind too many times to count. CJ doubted she could ever do something like that, but she definitely felt it right now.

“I wanted to be swept off my feet Nora. I wanted to be courted and wooed…I have read too many novels. I, I felt something for him, I think. I don’t even know anymore. The past month has been unlike him and now I don’t know what I'm getting into. What if this was all wrong?”

“We haven’t gotten there yet and you shouldn’t get ahead of yourself. You don’t know what Leo has planned.”

“I don’t know if he is the roses and romance type.” She replied. “I have made my decision so I will live with it. Maybe it won't be all bad.”

“That’s a good approach. Remember the Leo from your letters. We will wait until we are there to assess the situation. He agreed to let me come along. If he were an ogre he would not have done that.”

CJ and Nora had been best friends for years. She was from Providence and they met at St. Michael’s Prep. Her parents were from money and they weren’t sure what to do with their headstrong daughter. When they heard news of her best friend marrying the very important Leo McGarry and wanting Nora as her companion to a strange city, they were quick to give her permission to live under his care. In addition to him being an acquaintance of Jack Madison, they knew he was acquainted with influential people; he was even friends with President Roosevelt. Nora would be the member of a prominent family in no time. 

CJ did not think Leo was an ogre. She didn’t know what to think right now. He had gone from treating her like a relative equal to going over her head in the worse way. She didn’t know if she could forgive him for that. Still, she wrapped every single one of his letters with a silk bow and put them in her trunk for the trip. She even brought the present he sent her for Christmas. It was a small statue of Mary Magdalene, made of ivory, sent straight from Italy. Taking a deep breath, CJ put her book in her small traveling suitcase.

“In two weeks I'm going to be someone’s wife.” She whispered. “How do I wrap my mind around that? Is there even a book I can read to help me?”

“Just don't lose CJ.” Nora said.

“Make sure of that.” she reached for her best friend’s hands. “Remind me, if I ever turn into some society woman about town.”

“What? You’ve always wanted to be a society woman about town…that is CJ. But I will look for other signs that you are changing. I promise.”

They pinky swore and then relaxed in their seats as the train chugged on toward Chicago.

***

She recognized Toby Ziegler as soon as she stepped off the train though they had only met once. He was still bald on top with a curly black beard and a look in his eyes as if the world annoyed him. CJ found that she liked him immediately. He was leaning on a pillar, standing next to a black teenager in a newsboy cap.

“Hi Toby.”

“Hello Claudia Jean. How was your train ride?”

“Satisfactory. Are you going to introduce me to your young friend?”

“As soon as you introduce me to yours.”

“This is Nora Madison. Nora, this is Toby.”

She extended her hand and he shook it. Her firm grip pleasantly surprised him.

“Tobias Ziegler, Esquire.”

“Is this the part where I giggle and bat my eyelashes?” she asked.

“As a matter of fact, yes. Ladies, this is Charles Young. Charlie is my…go-to kid.”

“Does that pay well?” Nora asked.

“Mrs. Landingham gives me all the cookies I can eat.” He replied.

CJ smiled. Charlie took her and Nora’s small suitcases. Toby inquired about the rest of their luggage.

“Our trunks will not be arriving until tomorrow.” CJ said. “Where did you park?”

“This way.”

They didn’t talk much as they walked through Union Station but Nora looked at everything. She had never been to Chicago and wanted to soak up as much as she could. She hoped to get the full tour of the city as soon as they were settled. This place beat Dayton and Providence by a mile. Out on the street, both foot and car traffic was heavy. New sounds and smells filled the air…it was fascinating to the young ladies. Toby grumbled something as they walked to the car but they paid him little mind. Charlie put their cases in the trunk and held the back door of the Duesenberg for them before climbing into the front seat.

“My father drives a Duesenberg too.” Nora said as they pulled out of the parking spot.

“It is a reliable piece of machinery. How is your father Claudia Jean?”

“Fine. I usually go by CJ now.”

“Really?” 

“Yes.”

“Hmm. If that suits you.”

“It does, thank you.”

“Why the name change?” Toby asked, glancing at her in the mirror.

“It’s a grown up name for a grown woman.” She replied.

“So, it's CJ? Not Claudia?”

“No.”

“If that’s what you want then its fine by me.”

They did not talk the rest of the ride. CJ and Nora looked out the windows at cathedrals, houses, and restaurants. They could not believe it when they pulled up in front of the huge house with the wrought iron gate. Charlie got out of the car, opening the gate for Toby to drive through. He closed it and then caught up with the car as it stopped in the gravel driveway. CJ’s heart pounded so loudly in her chest as she walked up the steps she was sure they could all hear it. Her palms were sweating and the deep breaths she tried to inhale were shallow. The door opened and a sweet-faced older woman smiled at them.

“Welcome ladies, I am Mrs. Landingham.”

“This is Claudia Jean, who goes by CJ now, and this is Nora.” Toby introduced them. “Where is Mr. McGarry?”

“Here I am.”

Leo walked in and CJ was sure her heart stopped. How was she still standing on her feet without a heartbeat? He was well groomed and handsome as usual; not a hair out of place. He smiled when he saw her and she could not help but smile in return. She was still angry with him but it had been so long since they had seen each other.

“How was the train ride?” he asked.

“Fine.” She replied in a clipped tone.

“You must be Nora.” he kissed her hand. “Your father has nothing but wonderful things to say about you. Please make my house your home.”

“Thank you Mr. McGarry. You’ve been very generous.”

“Call me Leo. Claudia Jean, it is good to see you.”

“Thank you.”

He hugged her and oh yes, it was still there. CJ shut her eyes tight and saw starlight behind her lids.

“Well I have two rooms set up on the second floor; I'm sure the ride was tiring. You can relax for a while…Mrs. Landingham will serve dinner in two hours. She will show you to your room.”

Mrs. Landingham started up the long staircase, Charlie and the girls behind her when Leo stopped them.

“Claudia Jean, I thought you might like a tour of the grounds.”

“I'm tired from the train ride. I will see you at dinner.”

He nodded and watched them disappear up the stairs. He sighed, looking at Toby.

“She does not look happy.” He said.

“Leo, she just spent hours in a tramped train car in the summer heat. Give her time to relax and adjust.”

“I wrote her three letters in the past month that she did not respond to.”

“Maybe she has a lot on her mind. She is 18 and getting ready to be married…that can be overwhelming. And please do not ask me if you are doing the right thing because I am not a priest. You said you liked her pluck, ask her.”

“What if I don’t like her answer?” Leo asked.

“She’s here. That is her answer.”

***

Dinner was quiet. Leo had Toby stay and they were joined by his godson, Joshua Lyman. Josh interned at Leo’s law firm while on summer vacation. He had just graduated from Harvard and would be attending Yale Law in the fall. He amused Nora so she talked to him about the Constitution. Toby kept wanting to interject, as some of the things Josh said were wrong and he was a Constitutional Law expert, but he kept his opinions to himself. Josh liked that Nora was smart but never tried to outsmart him. Little did he realize that she did that all the time. He liked the way she rolled her eyes and baited him. As the evening started to wind down he asked her to join him and some friends at a jazz club.

“If it’s alright with you Leo.” He amended.

“It’s alright.”

“That’s a lovely gesture Josh, but I had a long day. Perhaps some other time?”

“I will be here all summer.”

He grinned, excusing himself from the table. Toby cleared his throat.

“Nora, are you too tired to play a bit of chess? I mean, do you even play chess?”

“I do, and I would love a game. Are you very good Mr. Ziegler?”

“I don’t like to brag.”

“I'm not sure if I believe that. Go on, brag, I'm interested in how good you are.”

“Thomas Jefferson High School chess team, public school champion three years in a row.”

“Wow. You might actually beat me.”

“You're that good?” he cocked an eyebrow. 

“Taught by a strict Russian in the ways of the board. I'm good.”

“Then let us retire to the parlor.”

“Are you alright CJ?” she asked her best friend.

CJ nodded and watched Toby and Nora go off together into the other room. She did not say a word, sipping her wine. It was expensive and tasted that way. CJ was no expert on alcohol; her father had a strict no drinking policy. Her brothers had been allowed wine on special occasions like birthdays and Christmas, but CJ still had grape juice. She was truly disappointed when she found out even the communion wine at Mass was the fruity drink. This was her second real glass of wine in her life.

“You’ve been very quiet tonight. I don’t think I've ever seen you this quiet.” Leo said.

“Maybe I'm angry.”

“At me?”

“Yes, at you.” She checked her tone, biting her lip. She wasn’t sure what to say next. She took a deep breath. “How could you Leo?”

“I think I know what this is about. Claudia Jean…” he put his hand on top of hers but she moved away.

“I thought you cared about my feelings.” She said.

“You know that I do.”

“Then why did you ask my father to marry me? I was right there; you should have asked me.”

“It didn’t happen that way. I asked your father for permission to ask you and he said yes. And then he sent me a telegram saying that you were so excited; had accepted quickly. I was overjoyed but I still wanted to ask you. Didn’t you get my letters?”

“I received one but I didn’t open it because I was upset. I thought you went over my head and that hurt my feelings.”

“I would not do that.” he took her hand again and she did not snatch it away. “Your father gave me the impression that you wanted this. Oh God Claudia Jean, I never meant to box you into a corner.”

“I'm not boxed into anything, but I'm still mad.”

“Why darling? What can I do to bring you a little joy?”

“You can propose properly. I would like to hear it.”

Leo grinned and that made CJ smile. He pulled the ring box from his inside jacket pocket and put it on the table.

“Claudia Jean Cregg, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? And will you forgive me for not doing it correctly the first time?”

“Yes, and I guess so. We have time for you to make it up to me.”

“I will do that.” Leo replied, slipping the three-carat diamond on her finger. CJ was breathless as she had never seen a sparkler so big in her life. “I promise to make you happy.”

He leaned forward in the chair and CJ knew she was about to get her third kiss. She felt the anticipation in her stomach and she leaned forward too. When their mouths met for the first time, it was soft and tender. Leo deepened the kiss just a bit, sliding his tongue into her mouth. They called it a French kiss and CJ had not liked it before. She liked it just fine now…liked the way it made her heartbeat fast and her head swim. Leo pulled away first; CJ wanted more.

“We should do that tour now. There’s a lot of house to show you and I would love for you to see the garden before we lose light.”

“OK, but first another kiss.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. We should practice, as husband and wife we will no doubt have thousands.”

“This is a pretty good sign that you're not mad at me anymore.”

Leo stood from the chair and held out his hand for CJ. She was so tall, graceful and beautiful, but very tall. His fiancée most likely reached six feet and Leo barely scraped five seven. He had never seen a girl so tall, much less kissed one. However, when he took her into his arms and held her close, it just worked. He tilted, she bent, and the kiss was electric. A shock went through the both of them. CJ laughed as she moved out of his embrace and took his hand.

“You wanted to show me the gardens?” she asked.

“Yes.” They walked out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

CJ was introduced to various members of the housekeeping staff before going out onto the veranda overlooking the gardens.

“Oh Leo, this is lovely.”

“Its all yours. I know that you like flowers so I thought you might want to plant your own.”

She loved the tour of the garden. There were mums and sunflowers on one end, carnations and daisies on another. She was most in love with the rose bushes…yellow, red, and pink all in bloom.

“These are beautiful.”

Leo picked a red one and handed it to her. CJ kissed his cheek.

“Leo, why would you ever want to live in such a big house alone?”

“I didn’t. I wanted to fill it with your laughter and curiosity.”

“I'm not sure if I'm lady of the house material.” She replied.

“Hey, I never want you to be something you are not. Don’t be afraid that you cannot handle what's next. I know that you can. I grew so fond of the Claudia Jean in those letters. She became something, someone, I didn’t want to be without.”

She blushed at the compliment. They kept walking, going back into the house and looking around. Leo showed her the library, which quickly became her favorite room of the house. That was where they found Toby and Nora engaged in a heated chess match. The presence of the couple hardly went noticed. They then toured the den and the ballroom where the engagement party would take place. CJ insisted on dancing to the music in her head and Leo loved the way she felt in his arms. He showed her the parlor, where guests were entertained, and his study. He conducted business in there if he was not at the office.

“How many bedrooms are there?” CJ asked.

“Six, not counting the set of rooms Mrs. Landingham and Margaret share off the back stairwell. Bill and Charlie have a set of rooms above the garage. It is a very large house.”

“You could throw lavish parties if you wanted.”

“I've never been the lavish party type, though there will be people here for our engagement party and wedding.”

The next 14 days were going to be a flurry of activity for the soon-to-be Mrs. McGarry. Tomorrow she and Nora would be fitted for engagement party dresses as well as CJ’s wedding dress by Rebecca Straight, one of the foremost dress designers in the country. Leo commissioned her for two weeks to pull this off. He wanted CJ to meet his close circle of friends but did not want to overwhelm her as soon as she arrived. There was so much to do but Leo promised when they were married things would settle down.

“Why are we rushing Leo? People may whisper.”

“They are going to whisper anyway; we make an unlikely couple. I thought it would be easier as the longer you remain under my roof unmarried, the more people will speculate. Your decency will never come into question if I have anything to say about it.”

CJ nodded. That was his tour of the house. There was not much else to show her.

“Is your room comfortable?” he asked.

“I love it. The view of the rose garden is wonderful. Where do you sleep?”

He showed her the master bedroom, where they would stay together after the wedding. CJ swallowed hard. It was a beautiful room but what if she could not live up to Leo’s expectations. She had never been with a man before and starting with one as experienced as Leo frightened her. She managed a smile.

“Let’s see the view.”

CJ pulled the curtains apart and watched dusk on Prairie Avenue. It was beautiful. Leo came up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist. She stiffened a bit but when Leo went to move away, CJ held onto his hands.

“Tell me what you want Claudia Jean. Anything you want.”

“I need to take this all in. I've spent the past month angry at you; I have to push that aside now.”

“I want you to. I think we can be very happy.”

“Will you call me CJ? I really prefer it to Claudia Jean. That was my girlhood name and I definitely won't be a girl for much longer.”

“I like Claudia Jean.” Leo nuzzled close to her neck. His one hand moved up to her stomach. CJ wondered if he could feel the butterflies.

“I know. Could you try though, maybe sometimes?”

“Of course. CJ…” he laughed a bit. “It’s very you.”

“That’s what Nora said.” She turned in his arms. “Is it inappropriate to want you to kiss me again?”

“Not at all. I find that I like it very much.”

They kissed for a while, standing in front of the window. CJ finally pulled away, breathless and spent. She blushed from head to toe.

“I better…it’s been a long day. I need to sleep.”

“Yes.” Leo kissed her hand. “Goodnight.”

CJ walked to the door, looking back at him before going down the hall to her bedroom. In bed she could hardly sleep. Her heartbeat pitter-pattered and she thought of all the turns her life would take in a mere two weeks. Then she thought of the kisses; the way they made her feel. They made her feel like a woman. Nora climbed in a little while later, and the two girls gabbed until they fell over exhausted. CJ didn’t even have a chance to tell her about the kisses but she would.

***

The week leading up to the engagement party were busy for everyone. Leo and Josh took CJ and Nora out on the town. There were dress fittings and introductions to Leo’s close friends. They met Jed and Abbey Bartlet, he a college professor, she a doctor. CJ never knew any female doctors. Nancy McNally was a lawyer at his firm. Nancy was a black woman. Nora and CJ asked her questions until they were breathless; she was fascinating. 

They met Sam Seaborn, Josh’s best friend and frequent partner in crime on summers off. He was about to enter his junior year at Princeton; he and Josh had been friends since Phillips Exeter. Bruno Gianelli was a businessman but Nora was not sure if he was in a legal business. He seemed to take a shine to the raven-haired girl and answered most of her questions though he didn’t take his eyes off Margaret the whole time she was in the room serving drinks and appetizers.

Margaret Hooper was a seventeen year old with flaming red hair and green eyes. She was Mrs. Landingham’s niece and had been living in the McGarry home since the death of her parents five years ago. Leo employed her to be his wife’s handmaid but the term made CJ turn up her nose. She preferred personal assistant, and the title suited Leo fine. Margaret was there to make sure CJ was comfortable. She was also good company as the women were close in age.

There was a trip to the doctor on Wednesday afternoon, physicals for both CJ and Nora. Leo wanted to make sure that they were both healthy and strong. They would also be examined for their ability to carry children and their sexual health. That made CJ uncomfortable and she expressed it to Leo as best she could.

“I hope to one day have a family with you Claudia Jean. That’s all this visit is about.”

“It makes me feel like a cow going to sale. You need to check out my health to make sure you got your money’s worth.”

“Wow, that is not the meaning of this.” Leo replied.

“Will you get examined too?”

“Yes I will.” He squeezed her hand and gently kissed her cheek. “Will that make you feel better?”

She nodded and they went in for their physicals together. He did not stay for the more in depth examination but Abbey Bartlet was conducting it so he knew she would make CJ as comfortable as one could be. There were also a lot more kisses in that first week. By the rose bush, in the back of the Duesenberg, in the library, and over coffee on the veranda. CJ was a bundle of nervous energy…felt Leo’s touch even when he was not there. She was also afraid. 

After her exam, Abbey sat her down for the talk. She had never discussed sex before with anyone but her girlfriends. Most were just as inexperienced as she was, or of very questionable morals. Her conversation with Abbey was clinical but caring. It was embarrassing and though CJ was the color of a cranberry the whole time, she was as honest with the doctor as she could be.

She even made Abbey promise that their conversation fell under doctor-patient privilege. She feared that her inexperience would turn her new husband off. Abbey assured her that it was between the two of them. The young girl never realized they were having the conversation because Leo was concerned how she would handle her new role with her inexperience. Her wellbeing and comfort were his central concern.

***

Friday morning, the day of the engagement party, was warm but cloudy. Toby was walking around the side of the house when he saw Nora jump into the pool. Clearing his throat, he walked over. She was dressed in a black swimsuit and a bathing cap, swimming laps across the cool water. She did not seem to notice him but Toby was content in his observation. Around lap ten, she finally looked up.

“Hey.” She held up a hand.

“Good morning.”

“Isn't a lovely day for a swim?”

Nora climbed out of the pool, thanking Toby as he helped her into her robe. She sat down on a lounger and invited him to do the same while sipping orange juice.

“Do you swim every morning?” he asked.

“Its invigorating, and an excellent way to keep in shape.”

Toby thought the shape under that black swimsuit was perfect. Nora had an hourglass figure with pert breasts. He knew no matter what, he would never be able to erase the image of her emerging from that pool from his mind. That was certainly a blessing and a curse.

“Where have you been?” she asked. “I haven’t seen you since Tuesday.”

“I have to work sometimes. Its how I afford these expensive suits.”

Nora laughed.

“Anyway, Josh has been good company, has he not?”

“Yes. I like Josh.”

“Hmm.”

“He is handsome and intelligent, and he definitely makes me laugh. There is an arrogance about him that would normally be a turnoff but he is a Harvard man.”

“What does that mean?”

“All Harvard men are arrogant.”

“I wouldn’t know. I went to CCNY.”

“CC…?”

“City College of New York, and then Columbia Law School. Are you looking forward to the party tonight?”

“Yes, though I won't have an escort.”

“Leo will introduce you to a lot of fine people. Upstanding, wealthy men.”

“You're going to be there, aren’t you?”

“Despite protestations, I usually make an appearance at these types of events.” Toby replied.

“You don’t like parties?” Nora asked.

“I'm more of the at home type.”

“But you will be there?”

“I will.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Can I ask you a favor Toby?”

“Um…of course.”

“If this party starts to get stale, which is not an impossible prospect, will you keep me company?”

“I would love to keep you company.”

He smiled, and it came through the protective shield of his beard.

“Wonderful. Well, I better go in and shower; are you coming?”

To the shower with you, Toby thought, I can think of nothing more delightful. He just nodded, unable to tear his eyes from the sway of her hips as she walked a bit ahead of him. He was not sure if she always had it or if it was just for him. No way could it be just for him.

***

Leo tapped on CJ’s bedroom door, waiting until being invited to come in. She was standing in front of the full-length mirror and Leo was in awe of her beauty. She wore a silver blue gown with beading around the empire waist and the spaghetti straps. He wasn’t sure if she was wearing a bra; swore he could see her breasts through the dress. Her nipples were definitely visible. The older man swallowed hard.

“You look amazing.”

She turned to him, smiling.

“Really?”

“I couldn’t make that up.”

He took her into his arms and they kissed. It never ceased to fascinate Leo that CJ would blush after he kissed her. He stroked her flushed cheek.

“I bought something for you.”

“What?”

“Sit down darling.”

CJ sat on the davenport and Leo sat beside her.

“Turn around.”

“Why?” she raised an eyebrow.

“You are so inquisitive. Please indulge me Claudia Jean.”

She pursed her lips but did as he asked. Leo slipped the platinum and sapphire necklace around her neck. CJ looked down at it, gasping.

“Oh my God Leo, it’s so beautiful.”

She went over to the mirror and looked at herself. Just a week had passed and she seemed to be another person altogether, a woman. The jewelry sparkled on her neck and Leo told her that he thought it brought out her dark blue eyes.

“Do you like it?”

“That is an understatement. Is it really mine?”

“Really, really.”

He stood, putting his arms around her from behind. CJ again felt the butterflies in her stomach.

“It looks spectacular on you. You are going to shine tonight.”

“I'm a little nervous.” She was not sure that she would tell him that but it came out anyway.

“Take a deep breath.” He felt her do it. “There, do it again.” She did. “Now turn around three times, curse, and spit on the floor.”

“No!” she moved out of his embrace and just laughed. “Leo, how uncouth.”

“Maybe, but you're not nervous anymore are you?”

“No.” she shook her head, smiling. His hand in hers felt so right as she held it close. “Thank you.”

“You are definitely going to shine tonight.”

He kissed her once more on the cheek before asking if she had any last minute thoughts.

“Call me CJ tonight. Its my debut so to speak.”

“Alright. Remind me if I forget.”

The smile she gave could have lit the dark night. Still holding hands, CJ took another deep breath before they left the room and headed downstairs. There was no turning back now…she was about to enter the world as the future Mrs. Leo McGarry. Nothing could wipe the smile from her face.

***

“Hi.”

“Hello Toby.”

Toby walked out onto the veranda on Sunday afternoon. He found Nora and Josh playing backgammon. He sat down at the table with them. Mrs. Landingham came out with a tray of tea and cookies.

“Shall I get you a cup of tea Toby?” she asked.

“No ma'am, a glass of bourbon is just fine.”

“Does bourbon taste good?” Nora asked.

“No.” Josh turned up his nose.

“Its an acquired taste.” Toby replied.

“May I taste it, when Mrs. Landingham brings it back to you?”

“No.”

“Why not? I am supposed to be experiencing all kinds of new things. Isn’t that right Josh?”

“That is right. That’s what Leo said.”

“No.” Toby said.

Nora smiled, rolling her eyes and going back to her game. Toby soaked up the atmosphere and waited for his drink. He glanced at Nora, heavy in concentration while making a move or smiling at something Josh said. He was doing his best to impress the young woman; Toby could see the sweat forming on his upper lip. Mrs. Landingham placed the bourbon in front of him and he thanked her.

“What are your plans for the afternoon Josh?” he asked.

“I'm supposed to meet Sam and…” he looked at his watch. “Is it three already?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God, I am going to be late. Time moves too fast when I'm with you Nora. I beg your pardon for running out so quickly.”

“Its alright. Shall I leave the game out so we can continue later?”

“Sure. I’ll see you later. Goodbye Toby.”

Toby waved and turned to Nora.

“What are your plans for the afternoon?”

She leaned back in the chair, smiling as she placed her hands in her lap. Dressed in gray slacks and a shirt sleeved white blouse, Toby thought she was stunning. He was never sure how he felt about women wearing pants all the time until he saw a woman in a pair. It was definitely a good idea. Her raven black hair caressed her shoulders; she didn’t seem at all affected by the heat of the day.

“A nice cup of tea with you Toby Ziegler. We never finished our conversation from the other night about your work.”

“I'm afraid I may have taken up too much of your time as it was.”

“Did Leo say that?” Nora asked.

“No, I did.”

“Well, I don’t happen to think that you did. If another man wanted my attention, he could have asked for it.”

“Maybe it looked to him as if you were already taken.”

“Looks can be deceiving.”

Nora lit a cigarette, adding two Sugarcubes to her tea. Toby sipped his drink.

“Tell me more about the law. Its fascinating what you do for a living.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm. There are so many different aspects; we could have conversations for hours.”

“Where are CJ and Leo?” he asked, wanting to change the subject.

“Mass, lunch, and then the Art Museum. I was invited but since I am not Catholic, I declined. Anyway, I think its important that they spend time alone as a couple…get used to their own company. Can you answer a question for me?”

“I will do my best?”

“Why do you do that? A yes or no question and you insist on finding another way to answer it.”

“Is that your question?”

“Toby.” she pouted a bit and he wanted to kiss her.

“Being unbearable is part of the Toby Ziegler charm and charisma. Another acquired taste.”

“So noted. Do men talk to each other, as women do, concerning matters of the heart and libido?”

“What?”

“Do men…?”

“I heard you Nora. I try to discourage that kind of conversation. Answer something for me. How did you get so comfortable? You have no problem expressing your wants, needs, and thoughts. Did they teach you that at St. Michael’s Prep?”

“Certainly not. They taught me to smile, be pretty, and gave me enough education to be able to trap an intelligent and hopefully financially comfortable husband. My mother believes I have read too many books and corrupted my mind. She thinks I'm unmarriable.”

“I don’t believe that.” Toby replied.

“Neither do I. My Mr. Right is out there and he is probably closer than even I know.”

Toby shifted in his seat and went back to his drink.

“Will you take me to the pictures sometime Toby? I mean, after CJ and Leo are married and things settle down. Its been such a long time since I've seen a good picture. Oh,” she covered her mouth. “Was that too forward?”

The question made Toby smile. It certainly was but she didn’t care and he knew he didn’t either.

“No.” he shook his head. “I mean, not no to taking you out. I would like to do that.”

“Me too.” A smile curled around her cigarette.

***

“Damn, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. C’mere baby.”

CJ took Leo’s extended hand, letting him draw her into his arms and a passionate kiss. Today they were married in a small Catholic ceremony at St. Paul’s Cathedral. After the wedding fifty or so guests, including CJ’s father and stepmother, went back to the Prairie Avenue estate for a garden reception. The bride was beautiful in a specially designed white dress of silk and tulle. CJ felt like a queen as they moved through the crowd of friends and well-wishers. They ate delicious food and CJ drank two glasses of wine. They danced to Billie Holliday and Glenn Miller. She loved dancing with Leo…who knew their height difference would make for excellent partners.

Now they were alone in the master bedroom, the party over hours ago. Leo wore a pair of pajamas, CJ a white nightgown. His kisses left her gasping. They kissed for a long time, Leo running his fingers through her hair. He moved her over to the bed and CJ was nervous. Leo pulled away a bit, taking her face in his hands.

“Don’t be afraid Claudia Jean. Tonight we take it as slow as we need to.”

“I've just never…” her eyes were downcast.

“I know baby. Just relax, and if you are uncomfortable we will stop.”

She nodded, letting him lay her on the bed. The kissed continued and CJ melted in his embrace. She never wanted this part to end; she would love for the tingle in her stomach to go on forever. Leo’s hands roamed her body and her back arched. Was it really supposed to feel this incredible? Now wonder it was sinful.

“Oh Claudia Jean, Claudia Jean.”

Leo murmured against her earlobe before taking it between his lips. CJ moaned, gripping his hips. He slid down the straps of her nightgown, kissing and nibbling the smooth skin of her shoulder. CJ started to giggle. She couldn’t help it, it was the feelings. Leo grinned at her as he stroked her skin.

“You feel good baby?” he asked, taking the nightgown down to her waist and marveling in her beauty.

She nodded, pulling him into another smoldering kiss. Leo played with her breasts, stroking and caressing as CJ bit her lip. She let him take off her gown and stroke her stomach.

“Oh God, I want you so much Claudia Jean, it hurts.”

She could feel his want on her thigh. It pressed into her as he held her even closer and kissed her. He moved to slide his pajama pants down, moving her legs apart. CJ froze.

“Leo, Leo, wait, stop, please.”

He did immediately and she tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Baby…”

“I can't. I want to but I…”

“Its alright. We don’t have to do anything that you're not ready for. We have all night; we have the rest of our lives.”

“It felt so good but…”

The tears came next and though she tried to control them she could not. There was so much emotion boiling inside her, desire and fear; she was so confused. How could she want him and fear him all in the same breath?

“Oh sweetheart, don’t cry. Let me hold you.”

“No.” she rolled, getting off the bed and snatching her nightgown. Leo watched as she redressed. “Don’t Leo, I just need to go back to my room.”

“This is your room. Stay with me…its our wedding night.”

“Is that an order?”

“Of course not. I would never order you to do anything. I want you here.”

“I think it would be better if I go. Goodnight.”

Without another word, CJ opened the door and rushed out of the room. She left her new husband utterly confused. Things had been progressing quite nicely before she ran out on him. He wanted to chase after her and make sure she was alright. What would he say to her? He didn’t know how to comfort her or make her feel better. It was a delicate situation. She was afraid of him and nothing he was going to say would change that. Leo lay back against the pillows, closing his eyes and willing his erection to go down. It was definitely not helping him think right now. He needed to find the best way to reach out to his wife.

***

The next two days, Sunday and Monday, CJ did not emerge from her room. Leo was worried about her but still didn’t know what to say about their wedding night. He inquired to Nora if his wife was alright. The young woman was unsure. She said CJ did not want to talk about what bothered her and Nora always heard her crying. It was hard on Nora too; they had always confided in each other. She wanted Leo to assure her that things would be alright and he felt guilty that he could not do that. He truly didn’t know if they would be.

Monday evening he managed to speak to Margaret. She stood in his study as if on trial. Leo tried to get her to relax and finally she did. Mrs. McGarry had indeed been crying and was in no mood to leave her room. She had no appetite and often lay in bed with the curtains drawn. Margaret tried to get her to pick over her meals but it was hard work. The young woman feared CJ would become ill, if she was not already. 

That worried Leo. He had to put a stop to this behavior before she hurt herself. The phone call he received on Monday evening after he questioned Margaret gave him little choice. On Tuesday morning, drizzling and cloudy, he knocked on CJ’s door. He did not wait to be invited in and when he walked in the newlyweds just stared at each other.

“Good morning.” he tried to sound jovial.

“Good morning Leo.”

“Can we talk Claudia Jean? We really need to talk.”

“Please come in.”

Leo closed the door and went to sit on the davenport with her. Just a week ago he kissed her until his lips were swollen right in this spot. For a while, they didn’t say anything; time just ticked away. Leo thought it better to get straight to the point.

“I have to go away for a little while.”

“What?” she looked at him with wide blue yes. “Where are you going?”

“The workers in one of the Fort Worth oil refineries are threatening to strike. We have to go down and calm the tension.”

“You're just going to leave me?”

“I have to; its work. I'm taking Toby and Bruno Gianelli. Hopefully we can have this resolved quickly…we need this place up and running.”

“It seems irresponsible to strike during a war. Why are they doing this?”

“They have families to feed too and need things. I want a resolution where most of the parties will leave satisfied.”

“I don’t want you to go.” She said firmly.

“I know and that is sweet of you to say, but my work sometimes requires this kind of travel.”

“Tell them you are on your honeymoon.”

“I wish I could but they need me. This work affords me, us, this lovely home and lifestyle. I have to go.”

“Did I do something? I mean, the other night. Is that why you're leaving?”

“No, never.” he took both of her hands. “Claudia Jean, I love you. You are more exciting and refreshing than anyone I have ever met. We are married now and we have time to work out the kinks.”

“You aren’t angry at me?” she asked.

“I could never be. I am worried about you though. Margaret says you haven’t been eating and have been crying. While I'm away I want you out of this room. Enjoy the sunshine and the garden.”

“I’ll be lonely if you leave.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen. Nora will be here and I'm going to have John Hoynes come by and spend some time with you. You like him right?”

CJ nodded. He had worked as a lawyer with her father’s insurance company when he was fresh out of law school. He was handsome, smart, and witty. CJ always enjoyed their time together…she had a bit of a crush on him when she was younger.

“John will see that you enjoy the time that I can't be with you.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“Maybe a week. I will be back before you know it.”

“We just got married and you're leaving. I won't pretend to like that. I won't pretend that my feelings aren’t hurt.”

“My plane leaves in an hour. Promise me you're OK.”

“I'm OK.” She lied. “Do I least get a goodbye kiss?”

Leo smiled, taking her face in his hands. He was surprised she still wanted him to touch her. “Hello, goodbye, good afternoon, happy Tuesday.” He covered her in kisses until CJ smiled and then laughed. She tentatively put her arms around him.

“I will be counting the moments until you come back to me Leo.” She whispered.

The thought made Leo’s blood boil. 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me. Eat, take a bath, and enjoy your day. Do you promise?”

She nodded, kissing his cheek.

“Call me.”

“If I can. These kinds of things can be brutal. I will home soon.”

“Be safe. I love you.”

He blew her a kiss and then walked out. CJ was alone. Margaret came in with breakfast and noticed that CJ looked perplexed.

“What's the matter Mrs. McGarry?” she asked. “Can I help?”

“Margaret, can you please get Nora for me. I need to talk to her.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

Everyone clamored, trying to get a glimpse of the young and very beautiful Claudia Jean McGarry. She did not seem to notice the attention as she wiped the floor with John over two tennis games. She was sure he was letting her win but she was having such a pleasant time there was no point in calling him on it. She spent most of the second day of Leo’s absence laughing. The missing him that felt like a rock in the pit of her stomach finally began to subside.

“You are an excellent tennis player.” John said as they sat down for lunch.

It was a gorgeous sunny afternoon in late May. There were men golfing, friends, and lovers lunching. As Leo McGarry’s wife, she was now a member of the Dekalb County Country Club, on the outskirts of Chicago. Since CJ was fond of, if not necessarily good at, outdoor sports, she wanted to try to spend as much time there as she could.

“I think you may have given me a few games back there.” CJ replied, sipping her water.

“I'm quite the competitor Claudia Jean. I assure you that I did not.”

CJ nodded, not believing him. She looked over the menu and decided on a garden salad with lemonade. John was in the mood for the salmon.

“I'm glad Leo asked you to keep me busy while he was away. I had forgotten how much fun you can be.”

“As am I. It’s so good to see you…the last time I did you were pigtails and overalls. You certainly have grown into a lovely woman.”

“I never wore pigtails, stop it.” she laughed.

“I'm sure you did at least one. Tell me something Claudia Jean, tell me how a young girl from Dayton ends up married to one of the most powerful men in the country, if not the world?”

“I didn’t…how powerful is Leo, John? I certainly didn’t marry him for his resume.”

CJ did not have much idea about who Leo the lawyer/businessman was. She knew from her father that he was one of the most honest men out there and refused to forget about the little guy because he had amassed a fortune. He gave so much away to the poor and needy and CJ thought it was because he might have been one at one time in his life. Other than his expensive suits, his home, and two luxury cars, Leo seemed like a normal man. He told CJ on more than one occasion that whatever she desired, he could get for her. She believed him. Though she didn’t need material things from her husband.

“He has a healthy fortune and friends in the right places, and the wrong places. He travels much of the year, conducting business all over the country and abroad. Though the war has altered much international business.”

“Not ammunitions.” CJ said, knowing her husband had large investments in Boeing and Colt.

“Of course not. The road is definitely not the place for a young bride, though if Leo had any sense he would not leave you very often.”

“He does have to work.” CJ said diplomatically. “It affords us this lifestyle John.”

“How long have you been married?” he asked.

“Five days.”

“Five days and he's on the road while you're here with me. At least you don’t have to worry about being bored.”

“He will be back and I will not let him leave for a good while. I know he can do well with the strike in Fort Worth and I had to think of others before myself.”

“May I talk frankly Claudia Jean?”

“Of course.”

They were served lunch and CJ added French dressing to her salad.

“How did you end up married to Leo McGarry?” John repeated his initial question.

“He proposed and I accepted.”

“I bet so, you are an excellent girl.” He smiled. “I'm just wondering how the two of you met.”

CJ told him the story of Leo and her father, of their long talks on his visits to Dayton. He wrote her the first letter and it just moved from there. She was writing him two letters a week at the height of it…CJ could not help but be fond of him and fascinated with him as well.

“I sent him my photo so he could take it with him to California.” She flushed a bit. “It seems silly now, but I wanted to go too. I wanted to be there with him. We grew to care deeply for one another and he asked me to marry him.”

“Your father approved?”

“He gave his blessing. I may have little experience being a wife but I intend to be a good one to Leo.”

“He's been married before.” John covered his mouth, as if he had not meant for that to slip out. “Oh God, did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

CJ did not know much about Leo’s first wife. Her name was Jenny and she was remarried and living in Washington DC. Her husband worked for the Department of War. 

“His marriage was annulled by the church so it doesn’t affect our union in the eyes of God.” She said.

“Leo is a very lucky man and you seem to care for him deeply.”

“I have fears and reservations too John; I'm only human. I want us to spend so much time together because we haven’t had the opportunity so I am not overjoyed that he is away. Though,” she reached over and touched his hand. “Present company is always welcome.”

He smiled and watched her eat. Leo McGarry was a fool for leaving her so soon after their wedding. Shouldn’t they be away on a honeymoon? Shouldn’t he be making love to her until she begged for a moment to breathe? God, to be a woman’s first, to be Claudia Jean’s, was an enticing thought. He wondered if Leo satisfied her in that department.

“Tell me why you haven’t married John?” she asked.

“Whoa now, how did that come up?”

“What?” she laughed. “You’ve asked me personal things and now it’s my turn. I believe it is called quid pro quo. You're an attractive, intelligent man with so much to offer.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Perhaps you would like to get to know Nora better.”

“Matchmaking suits you but your lovely friend seems to have her hands full with Joshua Lyman. They look to be growing closer by the day.”

“Yes, and he is a kind man with a great future ahead of him. Just promise to keep your mind open to marriage. If not with Nora, with any number of wonderful women.”

“Believe me, I am doing just that.”

***

“Hey, Mrs. Landingham.”

Nora came into the kitchen on Friday afternoon. She grabbed an apple, bit into it, and sat down on a stool by the counter.

“How are you Nora dear?”

“Pretty good. Could you tell me all you know about Judaism?”

“I'm sorry, what?”

“Judaism. The practice of the Jewish religion.”

“Very little. I'm a Lutheran dear. I do know a rabbi though.”

“You do?”

Nora put her elbows up on the counter, ignoring Mrs. Landingham’s slight frown. The older woman took etiquette seriously.

“Rabbi Schulman is his name. My husband Henry, God rest his soul, he helped put the roof onto the Temple Beth Hillel almost twenty years ago, over on the North Side. The rabbi was a very kind and decent man. Why all these questions?”

“I want to learn things. Some are easy enough to read in a book but talking to someone who is knowledgeable can be a more rewarding experience.”

“That’s true. Why didn’t you go out with Claudia Jean and John this afternoon? I think he took her to the zoo.”

Mrs. Landingham was not at all sure how she felt about a young married woman spending as much time with a single man as Claudia Jean and John had been. Mr. McGarry thought it was fine as they were old friends, but something about it was improper. The housekeeper didn’t think the young bride had done anything wrong but John Hoynes was an ambitious young man. He wanted what he wanted and he usually got it. She kept a close eye on both of the girls while Leo was away.

“I needed to do some things on my own. Is this Temple far? Could I walk there?”

“Bill will take you. A young woman should not walk the streets alone. Margaret does it sometimes and she thinks I don’t know. She also thinks I don’t know that Bruno Gianelli walked her home last week from the park.”

“He's a nice guy and she seems fond of him.” Nora replied. “He can definitely tell a good story. He makes it all seem so remarkable, even if it isn’t at all.”

Where Mrs. Landingham came from that was called lying.

“I'm sure he only has one thing on his mind.” She said. “I worked hard to raise Margaret after we lost her parents…I don’t want her to make bad decisions.”

“What can be bad about falling in love?” Nora asked.

“You will know the answer to that when you are a bit older. I will call Bill.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Mrs. Landingham picked up the phone and said a few things. A few minutes later, Bill came through the back door.

“Where do you need to go Mrs. Landingham?”

“No dear, Nora. Please take her to the Temple Beth Hillel over by Rogers Park.”

“Are temples like churches ma'am?” Nora asked. “Are all welcome to come in and inquire?”

“Of course. The rabbi was a good man from what I can remember. If he is not there, someone can certainly answer your questions.”

“Thank you.” She grabbed another apple before heading out the door.

“Don’t spoil your dinner.” Mrs. Landingham said.

“Yes ma'am.”

***

CJ sat out on the veranda reading LIFE magazine. Saturday was drizzly again but she and Nora did have breakfast under the canopy. The single of the two women was going to spend her afternoon with Josh. He would take her to the art museum and then to lunch at a restaurant called Sparky’s. He said it was the place to see and be seen. Nora didn’t want to spend another day in so she accepted. The newlywed was waiting for John Hoynes. He was coming by for lunch and to spend some time with her. CJ still missed Leo, even more so since he had no opportunity to call while so far away. Even Toby sent postcards to CJ and Nora, thinking they would get a kick out of it. They really did. Maybe he didn’t miss her. Maybe he didn’t want to be married anymore since she rejected him on their wedding night. Maybe they weren’t even married…the union had yet to be consummated. If Leo didn’t want her, he could simply have the relationship annulled. Someone’s hands went over her eyes and CJ smiled. She put her magazine down.

“John?”

“No. Ouch.”

He stepped back and CJ turned to look.

“Leo!”

She jumped up from the chair and into his arms. Leo smiled as he hugged her back. That almost made up for her thinking he was another man.

“Hey baby. Surprise.”

“I missed you so much.” She hugged him close again.

“You did?”

“Of course.” She put a bit of distance between them but stayed in his arms. “You didn’t even call. Were you very busy?”

“We worked double time so I could come home to you. You were expecting John?”

“He is coming over to have lunch with me. I should cancel though because you're home.”

“No.” Leo shook his head. “I really need to get a couple of hours rest…I certainly didn’t get much sleep on this trip.”

“But I want to hear about the strike, your business, and how nice Fort Worth is.” CJ said.

“Dinner, I promise.” Leo squeezed her. “I missed you terribly.”

CJ smiled and hugged him close again.

“I couldn’t tell. No word in four days.”

“It was so I could get back to you.” He kissed her and CJ accepted his affection. She wanted it more than anything.

Margaret interrupted the reunion, apologizing profusely.

“I'm sorry Mr. McGarry, but John Hoynes is here, Mrs. McGarry.”

“I will be there in a moment; thank you Margaret.” She looked back to her husband. “I really could cancel…we could nap together.”

Leo stomach tied in knots just thinking about it. The whole time he was away all he thought about was making love to her. Did that make him a dirty old man, maybe, but fantasizing about your wife could never be seen as a bad thing. The last thing he needed after the long trip was another rejection. He dropped his arms from her waist.

“No. You go and enjoy lunch with John. I will see you at dinner.”

CJ frowned as her husband kissed her cheek and walked away from her. She took a deep breath and put on a smile. John was waiting in the parlor.

“Hello.” He came over and kissed her cheek. “What did you do today?”

“Reading mostly. John, I hate to do this but…”

“What? What's the matter Claudia Jean?”

“Leo is home; he surprised me. I want to spend some time with him this afternoon.”

“Oh, I understand completely. You should be enjoying your reunion. We will talk soon.”

“Of course. Thank you for understanding.”

She walked away and went up the staircase. For a few moments, CJ stood in the middle of the hallway. Leo was in the master bedroom and she still stayed in the room she had before they married. In her heart, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to go into the room, curl around him, and just sleep. Something scared her and she didn’t even fully know what it was. Leo cared about her, loved her, and had been so gentle with her. 

No matter what, her first encounter would be at best slightly uncomfortable, at worst painful. Abbey Bartlet was as honest with CJ as she could be about that. The longer she waited, the harder it would be. She didn’t want it to be hard…CJ wanted to be with her husband. She walked down the hall to his bedroom—their bedroom?—and put her palm against the door. No sound came from inside so he was probably already asleep. Sighing, CJ went back downstairs and had lunch served to her alone in the dining room.

***

Chicago summers were hot and they all felt it as May turned to June and then July. While August was usually the hottest month in the city, July was the rainiest. Luckily, July Fourth was a clear, though blistering hot day. Leo and Toby took the girls, along with Margaret, downtown for the parade and all the excitement. Bruno Gianelli tagged along figuring Margaret would be there. They seemed as thick as thieves all afternoon. Leo made sure to keep a close eye on them but he had known Bruno for over a decade; he was mostly one of the good guys. He did his best to maintain a gentleman like demeanor and distance with the young girl. He never wanted to get on Mrs. Landingham’s bad side.

Everyone was gathered at Hyde Park, it looked to CJ as if the whole world was there. Living in a city of 3 million people was like being in another world. They walked around during the hot day, and Leo stole a few kisses from his bride. She watched the fireworks in his arms; it felt as if they were married again. By July 5th they were back to living on opposite sides of the house. Leo worked a lot and CJ divided her time between volunteer work at the hospital and home. She was working in her garden whenever it didn’t rain, and she and Nora loved to sit in when Jed Bartlet gave lessons to Charlie on everything from history to literature. They would pour over atlases or discuss the works of Shakespeare. The girls and Charlie loved those afternoons. Jed seemed to get a big kick out of it too.

She thought her husband might be avoiding her. Maybe twice a week they managed a dinner together and he reserved time for her on Sunday for Mass and lunch out. He never came to her room anymore for breakfast as he had the first few days after his return from Texas. They would have these moments where the sparks were flying and CJ was sure he was going to take her right where she stood. She was fully prepared to let him. Then the cold breeze would blow in.

Nora was still there to keep her company, though she seemed to be spending more time with Josh Lyman or Toby Ziegler. Practically dating one and falling madly in love with the other. She had Margaret too, and the young redhead was the perfect listener as CJ poured out her heart, her thoughts, and her problems. John Hoynes still came to see her, and CJ found him easy to talk to. She finally opened up about Leo, about her insecurities and fears. She had told no one but Nora how she felt. He listened, sympathizing and giving advice when she asked. One Thursday afternoon they sat in the parlor having tea and playing cards when she just laughed.

“What's so funny?” John asked.

“Us.”

“Mmm, us.”

“I should not be burdening you with these problems. Maybe I shouldn’t have been so candid. I just…I'm sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me. You needed someone to talk to and I'm glad I was there. You don’t have to go through a rough time alone.”

“But I don’t want you to think…”

“What?”

“Leo is not a bad husband, and I am not a bad wife.”

“I don’t think that Claudia Jean.” He took her hand. “You are doing your best and Leo is being a fool.”

“Don’t say that. I rejected him and I should not have.”

“If you are not happy there are ways you can handle that. I'm a lawyer and…”

“Stop it John, don’t talk like that. We cannot have a conversation of that nature. I'm sorry for involving you in this. Please forgive me.”

She stood and started to pace the room. She had given John too much and Leo so little. How did they all end up here? How could they get back to where they belonged?

“Perhaps it would be better if you go.” She said. “For too long I have kept you from important things and that was not fair to you.”

“I enjoy your company.” He replied.

“John, stop being so nice. You should be out there enjoying the company of a lovely woman.”

“I am.”

“John…”

He kissed her and CJ froze. She stiffened and had no idea what to do. It felt foreign and so wrong. She pushed against him, finally freeing herself from his embrace. CJ tried to catch her breath but it was difficult. She felt lightheaded and was sure she would shortly faint.

“Claudia Jean…”

“How dare you?” she slapped him and then gasped. CJ had hit so few people in her life, mostly her brothers in anger. The feelings that caused her to strike John boiled up in just a few seconds. Though she gasped at the swiftness of her fury, she had no intention of apologizing. What was he thinking? “Get out!”

“We should talk about this. I really didn’t mean…”

“Go John. I don’t want to talk. How could you do that?”

“I care about you.”

She wanted to threaten him, threaten to tell Leo that he made a pass at her. She held off the threat. What if he told Leo all the things she confided in him over the months? She trusted him when all along he was trying to have her for his own. He must have thought it would be easy when he discovered, when she told him, her marriage had not been consummated. What kind of woman won't let her husband make love to her? What kind of husband doesn’t romance his brand new young wife?

John walked out and CJ wiped her mouth. She looked out the window at the storm clouds gathering and knew that the break was coming. She was strong enough to see it to the other side.

***

“Perhaps we should build a boat like Noah and wait for the season to pass.” Nora said.

Toby laughed. They walked arm and arm in the garden as the afternoon turned grey and cloudy.

“You think this is bad, wait until next month. The weather will be so hot everything will stick to you like a second skin. I won't even tell you about the winters here.”

“I will cool off by taking long swims.”

“There's a good solution.”

They were quiet again and Nora bit her lip thinking of what to say next.

“Toby?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you practice your faith?”

“Yes, I do. I'm not orthodox like my grandfather was, but the rituals and meaningfulness of Judaism flow through me like my blood.”

“I'm a Presbyterian you know.”

“I didn’t know.”

“We went to church on Easter and Christmas but I've never known much about Presbyterianism as a whole. I mean, what makes it different from being a Lutheran, or an Episcopalian for example?”

“I don’t know. Are you interested in renewing your faith?” he asked.

“No, not at all.”

More silence. Nora crushed the cigarette she was smoking under her flat shoe on the pathway.

“Toby?”

“Yes Nora?”

“Is the reasons you won't express your feelings for me because I'm not Jewish, or do you not have feelings for me at all?”

Toby cleared his throat, coughed, and cleared his throat again. After a few minutes of his silence, Nora asked was she being too direct.

“A little bit.” Toby replied. “I um, you're an amazing young woman Nora but…”

“Does Leo have someone in mind he wants me to be with?” she asked.

“He has not told me anything like that.”

“I want to marry for love Toby. I want to fall in love and experience all its ups and downs. I want to be able to talk to my husband, and laugh with my husband. I want our lovemaking to be sheer heaven and not a burden we have to bear. Do I want too much?”

“With me?”

“Yes, but our different faiths could drive a wedge between us.”

“This is America; there is freedom of religion here.”

Nora gave a hint of a smile. She moved closer to him and Toby shuddered.

“I have been to Temple Beth Hillel and spoken to Rabbi Schulman. There are classes I can take to convert.”

“You’ve been to see Rabbi Schulman? When?”

“Bill takes me sometimes. I like to talk to him in my spare time; I find I have far too much of it. Mrs. Landingham always says idle hands are the devil’s playground. I believe the same about idle minds.”

“We hardly know each other. I would never ask you to change religions for me.”

“You never answered my initial question. Do you not have feelings for me? I'm sorry if I am being forward, I know it can be unladylike, but I want to know. How do I go about life if I don’t ask questions and seek answers?”

Before Toby could answer, the heavens opened above them. They started to run and made it to the veranda before getting completely soaked through. Nora chest heaved up and down and her bra was visible through her wet blouse. They shared their first, second and third kiss standing right outside. It was as wonderful as Nora imagined and as agonizing as Toby knew.

“I would do nothing but hurt you Nora. People who try to love me get hurt.”

“So you intend to walk through this life alone?” she asked.

“I have my work and I think it would be better if you put more sensible plans into your head. Josh Lyman…”

“Is a wonderful man. But we both know, Josh and I that is, that we are not meant to be.”

“Real life is not a Jane Austen novel Nora. I cannot play Mr. Knightly to your Emma or Mr. Darcy to your Elizabeth. Sometimes its not love at first sight…you have to let people grow on you.”

“It was not love at first sight for either of those couples, and you don’t have to tell me that life is not a book. I am not a child. Please don’t simplify what I feel just because you don’t or won't feel it yourself.”

“I don’t want you to be cross with me.”

“I'm not.” her voice caught and she prayed to some God that the tears couldn’t fall. Please not here, I will cry all night if permitted but not right here. “I promise you. Friends?”

She extended her hand and Toby shook it. He really wanted to kiss her again, to hold her and apologize for being himself and to tell her he felt for her exactly as she felt for him, if not more so. He knew he would never be able to kiss her again.

“Always.” He replied.

“Good. You have to excuse me; I need to get out of these wet clothes.”

Toby didn’t want to let her hand go, but he did and Nora rushed into the house as fast as she could without running.

***

“I want to go home.” CJ said.

“Leo is your husband; this is your home. What's my excuse?”

CJ and Nora lie in bed together that night, both unable to sleep. The rain beat on the window and usually it eased them to dreams, but not tonight. CJ wanted more than anything to tell her best friend about John and the kiss in the parlor but she couldn’t. She felt like it was all her fault and was frightened of the repercussions of it. Dammit, fear was an emotion that she’d never felt before. CJ was bold and faced the world head on…at times her father would call her reckless. Now she was cowering and hated herself for it.

“That’s it.” she pounded her fist on the bed. “I've got to end this.”

“What are you going to do?” Nora asked.

“I'm not sure but I am going to get my husband back. We were happy leading up to the wedding Nora; I was looking forward to being his wife. And then…”

“CJ, you have got to stop beating yourself up about what happened on your wedding night. Lots of girls get jitters. And I think Leo expected it.”

“What?”

“I don’t think it was what happened on your wedding night that started this.” Nora said.

“What was it? What else could it had been?”

“Leo went away for work and you felt abandoned. John Hoynes filled the void. Leo returned but it was never the same. I've seen it in him too, trying to recapture the hope and passion of the first weeks you were together.”

“Where are we going wrong?”

“I am not an expert on marital relationships; I'm not really sure. Maybe you're treading too lightly. Maybe you're both afraid to get down in the dirt and say ‘it’s my fault’. He’s afraid of rejection and God knows what you're afraid of Claudia Jean.”

“He’s so…God Nora, the look in his eyes when he wants me scares me to death. But at the same time I want to surrender to it, let it swallow me whole. It makes me want to do wanton things that no respectable woman should want to. I haven’t seen that look in him in so long and I want it back.”

“You have to seek it out. The clock is ticking on saving this. I know you care about Leo and don’t want to lose him.”

They held hands under the covers, looking at each other in the dark.

“What do you plan to do about a certain man of temperament?” CJ asked.

“I'm still working on a plan. I refuse to be down in the dumps anymore. I may bring in reinforcements.”

“Who? Are you planning to use Josh to make him jealous?”

“God no, that’s childish. Not that I think you childish for suggesting it…it is a viable plan. I intend to go to a higher authority on the subject.”

“God?”

“No, Leo.” Nora replied.

They both laughed and then CJ turned serious.

“John Hoynes kissed me.”

“What? How long were you going to keep that from me?”

“I don’t know, I…I slapped him.”

“You did?” Nora laughed. 

“I didn’t know what else to do. I wanted to tell Leo but was afraid. I confided things in John, trusted him, and I was afraid he would tell Leo.”

Nora wanted to know what she confided and CJ opened up. Nora held her hands tighter.

“You have to fight for this CJ. I will help you in any way that I can. We will not let John or anyone destroy what you and Leo could have. I swear to you.”

“Pinky swear?”

They did and then tried to sleep. Rest was essential. Tomorrow they wanted to get started on the rest of their lives.

***

A brief lull in the onslaught of rain gave CJ the opportunity to plant new roses a few days later. She wanted to cover the whole East garden with their color. All afternoon she and Charlie made room in the soft earth. That was where Leo found her when he came in from meetings.

“Hi there.”

“Hello.” 

He bent to kiss her and that made her smile.

“Are you done here?” he asked.

“For the most part. Charlie helped earlier but then Jed Bartlet came for their lessons. Look.” She held out her hand. “I got into a battle with s few thorns and lost.”

There were tiny puncture wounds in the palm of her right hand.

“Aw, poor baby.” Leo kissed them twice and CJ fluttered. “Does that feel better?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Perhaps you should kiss it again just to be sure.”

Leo smiled as he complied with his wife’s wishes. She stood up and wiped the dirt on her dungarees. Leo thought she looked adorable in jeans and a blouse tied at the bottom. She also wore a scarf over her head to complete the outfit and keep her hair from getting dirty.

“I should be more presentable for dinner.” She said.

“I hope you don’t mind that it’s just you and I tonight.” He said.

“Mind? It’s been a while since we’ve had any chance to talk. I almost thought you were avoiding me.”

“I think we’ve both been so busy with our lives that we lost touch with one another.”

“We can make up some of that over dinner.”

“I would love that. Well, you better go in and um, wash up.”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Excuse me.”

Leo kissed her before she went into the house and CJ smiled. She wondered if she would be able to make the most of tonight’s chance. She was going to wear her prettiest dress and make sure they had an evening that left her husband wanting more.

***

She walked into the dining room in a red dress and Leo was sure his gasp was audible. The woman had no idea how beautiful she was in her silk and beaded gown. Her hair was upswept with jeweled clips. Leo just smiled and held her chair. CJ sat down and looked at him.

“What are we having?” she asked.

“Turkey, I believe.”

Mrs. Landingham served two plates of honey turkey, baked potatoes, and tomato chutney. CJ told her it looked amazing as the housekeeper poured wine for CJ and iced tea for Leo. It was funny how she went from never drinking at all to enjoying her glass of wine with dinner. She was changing but most of it was for the better.

“Tell me all about your day baby.”

CJ started with breakfast. Then she, Margaret, and Nora went for a walk. After a bath and dressing, she went down to the hospital to do her volunteer work.

“The children are wonderful Leo. No child should have to be sick and they are all so brave. I read to them, play with them…it makes me feel good. I hope they know that they bring just as much joy into my life as I try to bring into theirs. I'm so glad I can do something positive for them.”

After a few hours at the hospital, she met Abbey Bartlet for lunch before coming home and working on the garden with Charlie.

“I think continuing my education may be something I am interested in Leo.”

“Do you mean college?” he asked.

“Yes. I don’t know how you would feel about having a wife taking college courses but I have a lot of free time. I should be using it wisely and educating myself is important.”

“What would you study?”

“Journalism I think or maybe literature. I want to give it a try.”

“Alright.”

“Really?” she smiled and her eyes lit up.

“Of course. Just make me a promise.”

“Anything.”

“You won't come home one day and find that your husband is stale and boring.”

“Never ever.” She shook her head. “How was your day?”

Leo spent most of his day in depositions. It would be a boring story and he told CJ as much. She didn’t care and got him to tell her a bit about a labor dispute going on between train engineers and the city. He also thought there was a chance he would have to go away again in the middle of August, but he was trying to avoid it. If it wasn’t too much he planned to send Toby in his stead.

“I don’t think we spend enough time together.” His wife said.

“I concur.”

“So what do we do about that?”

“I'm not sure. The summer is turning out to be busier than I hoped or expected. It is not my intention to ever be far away from you and certainly not for long stretches of time.”

“Are you sure Leo? Are you sure I didn’t do something that…”

“Stop talking like that. You should know that coming home to you at the end of the day is my profoundest happiness?” He kissed her hand. “I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too, and I want…”

“Excuse me Mr. McGarry? Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your meal.”

“What is it, Mrs. Landingham?”

“Bruno Gianelli is on the telephone sir. He says its urgent.”

Leo took a deep breath, looking at his wife and apologizing. CJ nodded as he excused himself. She finished her dinner alone and went into the parlor. The house was practically empty tonight, except for staff, and it felt that way. She pulled Frank Sinatra from the jacket and put him on the record player. CJ danced alone for a while, her arms around herself as Frank crooned about love, lust, and loss. Soon her husband’s arms replaced her own and they moved together. Swaying against him CJ could feel the heat of him, his desire, and she felt giddy.

“I'm sorry for the interruption.” He whispered against her hair.

“You have to work.” she reasoned.

“You don’t have to be so diplomatic, Mrs. McGarry.”

“Just for tonight.”

“Turn around baby.”

She did, and the passion behind his kiss nearly sent her flying backward. CJ ran her fingers through his hair; they kissed until they could not breathe. Leo recognized her nervous laughter from their wedding night...she was getting ready to shut down on him. He wished he knew how to reach her. He wished he could calm her fears. More than anything, he wished he could show her how beautiful and magical their lovemaking would be. Abbey explained to him recently that it was fear of the unknown, not fear of Leo, which kept CJ at arm’s length.

“Um…” she didn’t know what to say so she just laughed again.

“The rain is going to hold off I think. How would you like to go for a ride?”

“Where?”

“Anywhere; it’s a big city. We could get a root beer float and go out to the park by the water. It is a wonderful evening and nothing would make me happier than spending it with my wife.”

“I'm not dressed properly for the park.” CJ replied.

“You can go upstairs and change. I will wait for you.”

“Alright.”

She smiled and headed up the stairs. Leo watched her rush off and he took a deep breath. He wanted to show her a little romance tonight. So what if they hadn't taken the big step, maybe lots of little steps were needed. It was time for him to take those steps before he lost his wife. CJ needed to understand that there was so much more to their marriage, to his love for her, than sex. It had been a few years since he wooed a woman. There had been plenty in his life but few that were this special. His wife should know how special she was to him and tonight he would show her.

***

Toby’s blue Chevrolet pulled up the gravel driveway and stopped. Nora sat in the passenger side with her hands folded in her lap. Tonight he took her to a casual dinner, as pals, and then to a showing of Now, Voyager at the Capitol Theater. Bette Davis was Nora’s favorite movie actress. He watched her as she watched the screen and never had to ask if she was enjoying herself. Toby had a nice time too but they did not have the chance to talk much. That was the downside of taking a girl to the picture show…conversation was limited.

“I had a lovely time.” She said.

“Me too. Nora?”

“Yes?”

“Have a good night.”

She sighed. He was pulling away from her, putting up walls that she could not penetrate. Nora wanted to stop him before she couldn’t get in again.

“Come inside and have a nightcap. We can put on Ella Fitzgerald and just talk.”

Or maybe just kiss. Toby was unable to get kissing her out of his mind. All day, everyday, it was enough to drive him mad. He threw himself into work but it hardly helped…he only found himself wanting more of her. How had this even happened? Toby put his heart away and lived for his job. This girl, yes she was a girl of just 18, pulled it right back out again.

“I don’t think so Nora. Its getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow.”

“Alright.” After a light peck on the cheek, she opened the door and got out of the car. “It was a nice evening. Thank you again Toby. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

She watched as he pulled away, and he cursed himself for not staying. Nora was patient. She would do it his way until it just didn’t work for her anymore. Then she would do it as she liked. She was in love and it was supposed to be a wonderful feeling. Nothing would ruin it for her, not even lack of cooperation from the man she was in love with. Toby was a lousy liar about the important things. She knew he felt the same as she did.

This undertaking required a little patience and a lot of elbow grease. Nora turned on the porch when she heard a car approaching. She did her best not to smile as Toby came back. Walking down the steps, Nora leaned into the window.

“Did you forget something Toby?”

“I actually need to discuss some things with Leo so I think I should come in for a few minutes.”

“Oh, alright.”

Nora walked into the house and Toby followed. He was informed by Mrs. Landingham, who offered them both cookies that Mr. and Mrs. McGarry were out for a drive.

“Oh. Well um, is that nightcap offer still on the table Nora?”

“I wouldn’t want to keep you though. I know work is important.”

“If you would permit me I could stay for a little while. I don’t like the idea of you being here all alone.”

She was probably going to do a bit of reading before retiring for the night. Smiling at Toby, she nodded toward the parlor and he followed. Don’t kiss her tonight, don’t kiss her tonight, he told himself repeatedly. He knew that battle was already lost when he turned the car around.

“How about a friendly game of chess?” she asked.

“That sounds fine. Perhaps I can extend my winning streak.”

Nora sat down at the board, putting all the pieces in the right place.

“We could make a friendly wager.” She said smiling.

“Gambling is illegal in the state of Illinois. As an officer of the court I don’t know if I can permit such a thing.”

“Tell that to the boys down at the Stock Exchange.”

He laughed, sitting across from her.

“Alright, I’ll bite. What do you want if you win?”

“We will tell each other at the end of the game. Is that fair?”

“I will answer when I know if I've won or lost.” Toby replied.

***

CJ shivered as lightning streaked across the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly on its heels, shaking the foundation of the house. It was a bad summer storm. There was torrential rain, thunder, and lightning. The electricity had gone out hours before. The young woman was scared out of her mind. She hated thunderstorms though she had been comfortable enough when everyone was awake. It had been raining since this morning; the storm did not arrive until the dinner hour. She and Nora had a lovely dinner with Leo and Toby and then played bridge. After the game, Toby and Nora listened to records and bickered about books. Leo and CJ talked of the war and how her flowers were growing in the garden she worked on.

Toby had given CJ a copy of Das Kapital but Marx didn’t do much for her. She instead read a biography on Abigail Adams, a woman whose husband treated her with as much equality, if not more, than the times allowed. Leo wanted to take her for a nice ride or out for ice cream but the weather did not cooperate with his intentions. He was content just to be close with his wife for a few hours. Work interrupted however, and he went to his study. CJ wanted to tell him to leave it and stay with her but didn’t quite know how.

On the outside, the surface, they were a lovely couple. They talked, had meals together, and she was one of the only people that could make him laugh aloud. Nevertheless, there was sadness in him that she could not reach. It did not help that she slept at the other end of the hall. Just because she was not ready to make love didn’t mean she did not want closeness with her husband. They were newlyweds and separate bedrooms were ridiculous. She just didn’t know how to say that. The past week had seen a positive change but CJ still was not sure how to express her desire to be closer to him as husband and wife. It ran hot and cold and that needed to stop. It was confusing for the both of them.

The thunder scared her to death. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight. Nora’s room adjoined hers; she could climb into bed with her best friend. Nora slept like the dead though. CJ felt guilt at the idea of waking her and asking for comfort. Wasn’t Leo supposed to do that? He promised as much in his wedding vows. Throwing the covers back, CJ got out of bed. She took her silk robe and threw it over her nightgown. With the help of the flashlight Charlie gave her soon after she arrived, she managed to find her slippers. CJ took a deep breath and thought about what she was doing. 

It would hurt them both if she rejected Leo again…she wanted to be comforted, not pushed. Still, her longing to be close to him, to have what they had before the wedding and a few times afterward, was palpable. After her initial rebuff, CJ felt him moving further and further away from her. If they didn’t put a stop to it, the rift would be impossible to mend. She craved the romance she had felt recently. She liked it and wanted it all the time.

Shaking away thoughts of losing her husband and living in a loveless marriage, CJ crept down the hall to the master bedroom. She checked the knob, saw it was unlocked, and opened the door. Her flashlight fell on Leo’s sleeping form. His back was to the door but she shined her light onto the floor so she wouldn’t wake him.

“Leo? Leo?”

Sitting on the corner of the bed, she gently shook him. Leo turned over on his back but didn’t seem to wake up. She shook him again, her hand on his shoulder.

“Leo? Leo, please wake up.”

“Wha…huh…who’s…?” he sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. He could not believe what he saw when they focused and adjusted to the darkness. CJ was right within touching distance. At least it looked that way. He had had this dream before; he was always wrenched from sleep before he could even touch her. That or she would turn into his ex-wife. That one made him wake up in a cold sweat. Leo never told a soul about that dream, not even Jed. And he told Jed everything.

“It’s me.”

“Claudia Jean?” he put his hands on her shoulders. My God, she had not disappeared. She was really there. “What's the matter, darling? You're shaking like a leaf. C’mere.”

Leo pulled her close as thunder boomed. He felt the terror run through CJ like ice water.

“I'm deathly afraid of thunderstorms and I cannot sleep alone tonight. Please.”

She said it all so fast that Leo had to run to keep up. She was still in his arms and a warm feeling moved through his belly. He couldn’t stop it now if he wanted to. And he did want to, no matter how good it felt. An erection right now would scare her even more than the storm. He was a grown man…he should be able to control his hormonal urges.

“You want to sleep in here with me?” he could barely get the question out.

“Please.” She tightened her arms around him as the summer wind howled and rattled the windows. “I can't be alone in this storm.”

“You never have to be alone and you never have to ask to sleep in this bed. I never wanted you to leave it. This is our bed and you should be here with me. Not just because you are scared of thunderstorms.”

“Really?” she pulled away and looked at him.

“Of course.” He stroked her face. “I’d be a fool not to want to fall asleep and wake to your lovely face. C’mon, get in.”

He pulled back the covers and CJ smiled, throwing off her robe and slippers before climbing under the sheet. There were a few minutes of awkwardness as she pulled the sheet up to her chin. Leo lay half sitting up on his elbow, looking at her. Neither was sure what to do next. The thunder helped that. It cracked and exploded in the sky; CJ jumped into his arms. They had only been in bed together once, and not for very long. Leo pushed the thoughts of the tender young body under the gown out of his mind. Now was not the time to be a dirty old man; his wife was petrified. He put his hand over her heart.

“Your heart is beating so fast baby. Take deep breaths before you start to hyperventilate.”

“I'm frightened.” There were tears in her voice and she cuddled even closer, nearly wrapping herself around him.

“Shh, you never have to be afraid when I'm here. Do you think I would ever let anything hurt you?”

He stroked her hair and CJ started to calm. Leo laid them both back; he relaxed too. CJ held onto him and he kept stroking her hair. The thunder and lightning came again but she didn’t shudder as much. Her body was coming down from the adrenaline rush of fear.

“I don’t want you all the way down the hall anymore Claudia Jean…I want us to be together in this room.”

“Alright.”

“That is not an order, I just…we’re married. I want to be close to you though I promise to respect your wishes. Whatever they are.”

“You won't push me?” she asked.

“God no. I want you to be comfortable and happy with me. Maybe someday you will want to be with me.”

“I'm your wife Leo. Of course I want to be with you. I want to share your bed and your life. I want to be a good wife to you.”

“You are a wonderful wife. Just rest now baby. I'm holding onto you and the devil himself could not pull me away. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She cuddled closer to him. 

Leo held her tight, inhaling the scent of her. He would not sleep until she did…he would stay up all night if he had to.

***

CJ woke the next morning with the delightful feeling of her husband’s arms around her. She had never slept in his arms and immediately knew what she was missing these past months. Opening her eyes, it looked as if there had never been a storm. The sun shone brightly through the partially closed curtains. She cuddled closer to Leo, feeling his hands move up her back. CJ sighed in his ear and rubbed his stomach. Leo moaned but did not wake up.

“Good morning.” she whispered.

“Already? I don’t want to wake up. I'm having the most amazing dream.”

“About what?”

“Holding my wife in my arms while she sleeps.”

“That’s not a dream. Open your eyes Leo.”

He did and smiled. She was so beautiful fresh from sleep. Leo could not help but stroke her face.

“You are really here?”

“Yes, and I'm not leaving. Good morning.”

“Good morning baby.”

They kissed and CJ pushed herself closer to him. Her tiny breasts pressed on his bare chest and it felt as if the flimsy material of her nightgown was not between them. That made Leo’s head spin so he moved away some. He always had an erection first thing in the morning…he didn’t want to scare her away.

“Claudia Jean…” he held up his hands. 

“What?”

“I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“And I don’t want to be out of your arms. Come back to me Leo.”

He smiled, holding her close again. He showed her the pleasure of lying in a spoon position. She knew for sure he was hungry for her but CJ took some deep breaths and moved past it. He should not be scrutinized for something he couldn’t really control. Especially since she felt an ache in her pelvis this morning that she never felt before. Was that where women felt their yearnings? She would have to discuss this with Nora and Abbey Bartlet.

“Tell me what you're thinking.” She said.

“I dare not to.”

“Leo!” she exclaimed, laughing. “Don’t be fresh.”

“Just a little fresh baby. I can hardly help it.” he kissed the nape of her neck.

“OK, a little is OK.”

She smiled when she felt his hand slide up her naked thigh. There was no fear in her this morning. Not an ounce and it felt fantastic.

“I'm thinking about breakfast in bed.”

“Margaret might be worried when she sees my bed is empty. She usually comes in to wake me at eight thirty. I don’t want to cause a panic.”

“No worries. I will call down and let Mrs. Landingham know where you are.” He did and immediately had his arms around her again. “I can't tell you the joy I feel when holding you.”

“Get used to it.” she replied.

“Yes ma'am.”

CJ fell asleep again and the couple slept until almost 10am. Then they had their first breakfast in the master bedroom. Margaret was overjoyed to serve it to them.

***

“Are you alone in here?”

Josh popped his head into the library later in the afternoon. Nora looked up from The Thin Man.

“Yes. Come in Josh.”

He did, sliding the door closed behind him. For a few moments he hovered, as if unsure what to do, and then he sat on the couch with her. Nora closed her book and gave him her full attention.

“Is something the matter?” she asked.

“I've been given the opportunity to attend a summer seminar at Yale.”

“Oh Josh, that’s wonderful. What is if for?”

“Tort law. The thing is I have to be there by August second to register.”

“That’s so soon. Are you prepared to leave Chicago?”

“I'm not sure.” He took her hand. “Nora…”

“Yes Josh.”

“I really like you and I need to make sure that I'm right about being wrong before I go.”

“I don’t quite understand.”

He took a deep breath, moving to kiss her. Nora did not stop him and the kiss they shared was sweet and tender. They pulled apart and Nora smiled at him.

“You're not going to marry me, are you?” he asked.

“No.” Nora shook her head. “I hope you don’t feel like I strung you along because that was never my intention. I think you are terrific and have enjoyed all of our time together.”

“Not enough though?”

“It is not a contest. Josh, I don’t think you love me. If you do then I apologize for that but I think we were compatible enough and in close proximity. Maybe in New Haven you will find someone more suited to what you are truly looking for.”

“I want to remain friends.” He said.

“Me too. You better write and keep me up on all of your adventures with Sam Seaborn. Will you be back next summer?”

“Probably, though I doubt you will still be a guest in Leo’s home.”

“I won't be far. We can still play backgammon.”

“I actually hate backgammon.” Josh grinned. “I only played so much because you seemed to like it.”

“Well I had a lot of fun.”

“I bet you did…you won every game.”

They both laughed and Nora hugged him.

“You are something very special Joshua Lyman.”

“So are you. If you need the big guns I am willing to play the suitor to help Toby Ziegler see the absolute error of his ways.”

“You would do that for me?” she asked.

“I see the look in your eyes whenever he is in the room. If a woman felt that way for me I would not need convincing.”

“The challenge will make the victory that much sweeter.”

“I know you're going to get everything you want Nora.”

He stood to go. Nora asked him if she would see him again before he got on a plane to New Haven.

“I was hoping for one more night on the town before I leave.” Josh said.

“Definitely.” Nora smiled. “Just tell me when.”

“Goodbye Nora.”

“Goodbye.”

He wished it could have been different; wished Nora could have been that special girl. She would have made him happy and Josh already knew they could have a lot of fun together. Oh well, it was back to the drawing board for him and full speed ahead with the plan for her.

***

“Haven't you two…?” Toby asked.

“No.”

“Aren't you sharing a bed now? Don’t you want to?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I do. I'm ready to explode from longing. Sharing a bed is harder than not doing so. We’ve fooled around but haven’t made love.”

August was in bloom and the weather was intensely hot. On a Monday afternoon, Leo and Toby sat in his study. They had just finished going over contracts and were now discussing the situation with his wife. There had definitely been positive changes but the McGarry marriage was still sexless.

“How do you think you will get her to acquiesce?”

“Expensive jewelry and clothing works for most women.”

“Wow that was sexist.”

“It was, wasn’t it? I feel just horrible.”

“I can tell.”

“I love her so much and I know she can see that. What man in his right mind would have waited this long? It is rightfully mine.”

“Don’t talk like that; it is hers to give. You better not even contemplate…”

“Toby, I would never. Jesus, do I look like a monster? I love her; I don’t want her to fear and hate me.”

“If you are looking for absolution, I am definitely not your guy.”

Leo smirked and then rolled his eyes. Toby sensed his trouble so he thought of something to make him feel better.

“She is quite fond of you.” He said. “Everyone can see that.”

Leo just grunted. “Women are fond of their damn dogs. Claudia Jean says she loves me but I think she may have transferred her feelings to someone else. Dammit, who can blame her? How much do I have to offer her?”

“You have given her everything she ever wanted and more. Why are you talking like that? Who else can she love; she doesn’t know anyone?”

“She knows John Hoynes. He worked under her father once; they are old acquaintances. I thought it would make her feel more at home, comfortable, to spend time with him. I think I was way off. I think…”

“I haven’t seen him around here in some time. She no longer seems to have a need or desire for his company. I think you should cut his balls off though, if he tried anything with your wife. Do you want me to call Bruno Gianelli? He knows people.”

“You know a hell of a lot of people too. And I think John and Claudia may have already…”

“Don't you dare say it. She is wholly unspoiled.”

“That was Victorian.” Leo grumbled.

“Sometimes the truth can be. Look, we will go to New York, you will woo her and she will do what you both want to. The McGarry charm is legendary and if she says she loves you then I would think this is something you will not have to cajole or force her into. She married you; she could have declined and stayed in Ohio. I will be sure to keep Nora company while you two finally engage in the antiquated ritual of consummating your marriage. I'm just glad she is still speaking to me.”

“You act as if she ever stopped, and just keep your con away from her mate. There are several men who would like to get to know her better. She is a magnificent girl and a true friend to Claudia Jean.”

“Please Leo, promise me you won't let her marry some jerk who will just dim her light; or Joshua Lyman. I mean, I like the kid…well, I can tolerate the kid, but he is not the man for Nora.”

“I know that. Josh and Nora ended their summer of fun when he went to Connecticut. There is no promise between them. Don’t worry, the man I have in mind is like gas for her spitfire. I have it all under control. Charlie!”

The 13-year-old came running into the room as Toby left. Their conversation was over. His head spun wondering who the man was that Leo had in mind for Nora. He hadn't the heart to ask. He didn’t want to hear the answer.

“Yes, Mr. McGarry?”

“Go down to Phillip’s Florist and bring Mrs. McGarry two dozen peach roses. Here, give this note to Mr. Phillips. Bring daisies for Miss Madison…I believe she loves daisies. Oh, did you have your lunch?”

“Yes sir. Uncle Bill said I could help him with the Duesenberg afterwards.”

“Alright, but you're sitting down with Jed Bartlet at three. He is going to do geography and history with you today.”

“Yes sir.” He took the note Leo handed to him. “Pink roses and daisies. Any color for those Mr. McGarry?”

“I believe her favorite color to be purple. Whatever moves you kid.”

“Moves me sir?”

“I will explain that later.”

Charlie nodded, dashing out of the room. He could hear him apologizing to someone as he undoubtedly ran down the hall. There was a light tap in his study door. Leo beckoned the visitor in with his hand. He was surprised to see his wife standing in front of him…she never came into his study. She wore a blue sundress, her shoulders and arms exposed. Her shoulder length auburn hair had been waved and clipped like a Hollywood startlet. Leo didn’t know if he liked it but if she did then that made him happy.

“Hi.” He said, unable to wipe the silly grin from his face.

“What do you do in here all day long so secretive? You are always in here Leo; this place is like your mistress.”

“You are enough of a challenge and distraction, Mrs. McGarry. I have neither the time nor the inclination to stray. My God, you're beautiful.”

“Thank you. I want to have lunch together. I've been spending more time alone than I would like. This house is large and shadowy…it’s not the kind of place you want to be alone.”

“Large and shadowy house. Is that the only reason you want to spend time with me?”

“I figure that a wife is allowed, from time to time, to demand things of her husband as she sees fit.”

“I agree with that.”

“Good. I demand your attention all afternoon. Lunch will be a nice start.”

Start? All afternoon? Leo loosened his tie a bit just thinking about it. His desire for the woman was close to boiling over like an erupting volcano. Just looking at her when she said a nice start…there was a hint of secrecy and mischief in her dark blue eyes. Something about her seemed different. Maybe it was the weather change; Chicago had finally been released from the spring torrential rains.

“So,” Leo stood from his chair and took the hand his wife offered. “What's for lunch?”

“How should I know? You're the bigwig in this town…where are you taking me?”

“Is Nora joining us?” they held hands, walking toward the front door.

“No, she and Toby are arguing in the parlor about Catherine the Great. I thought we would leave them alone…they prefer it when they bicker. So…” she squeezed his hand and moved a bit closer. “Where are you taking me?”

“You're sparkling today Claudia Jean. I mean, I like it but...I don’t know. Sometimes I worry about you darling.”

“Well, I've spent some time thinking about a lot of things.”

“What things?”

“I will tell you over lunch.”

“Promise?”

“I cross my heart.”

***

“Oh my God. My God, my God, my God.”

Leo whispered it repeatedly and his wife just looked at him. His eyes were closed; his face was flush as if he had just run a marathon.

“Are you alright Leo?” she asked, placing her hand on his chest.

“Oh yes baby, very alright.” He opened his eyes and put his arms around her. “I should be more concerned about you.”

“I think I'm alright. I can still move my limbs and everything is accounted for.”

Leo laughed gently, drawing her into a sweet kiss.

“I love you so much Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too and I wanted to show you. I thought if I kept waiting for you I was going to die of old age.”

CJ and Leo had just made love for the first time. Abbey Bartlet had been correct, it was slightly uncomfortable and a bit painful, but the young woman held on, it didn’t last, and she was happy. She knew her husband was happy, she had never heard a man make the noises Leo made when he was inside of her for the first time. There was still so much to learn and she wasn’t quite as at ease as she knew she would eventually be, but there was time. The worst, if you could call it that, was over and now came the easy parts.

They had a beautiful seafood lunch at the Chicago Supper Club and CJ let go of every fear she had. It was time to be honest and open with her husband. It felt liberating to get it all off her chest. July was over; another month of this could not be healthy for their marriage. They were sharing a bed now…the last of the little steps had been made.

 

“Its time to consummate our marriage.” She said.

Leo nearly spit out his tea. His hazel eyes went wide as he looked at his wife.

“Claudia Jean, you should not talk of such things over lunch.”

“When shall we then? I need to talk and you need to listen. So far our marriage has been a bee’s hive of miscommunication and I want that to stop today. The only way is if we stop it. I will go first.”

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about?” Leo asked.

“Yes. I promised to tell you and now I'm going to. I did not reject you on our wedding night; I was just afraid. It had nothing to do with you, really, I…”

“I know sweetheart.” Leo said, taking her hand. “I don’t blame you for being frightened or upset.”

“Leo, stop it.” the firmness of her voice caught his attention. “This is not going to be easy for me…I have gone over and over it in my mind. Please don’t talk, just let me speak.”

“I'm sorry, of course.” He nodded.

“I don’t even know why I ran out of the bedroom. Everything was fine and then I was scared. I was afraid because you looked like you wanted to devour me. Suddenly, I couldn’t breathe…I just don’t know. I pushed so much of it out of my mind. Then business took you away and I know what you said, but all I thought was if I had let you then you wouldn’t have left me. 

“Everything became about sex. I forgot all about the giddy feelings that other things caused. The way you kiss me makes me tremble Leo. I feel so much love and desire when I am in your arms. Talking to you is amazing; you listen to me and value my judgment. But all I could think about was that I wasn’t giving you the one thing every wife gives her husband and that made me a horrible wife.

“I even thought you were pushing me onto John because you didn’t want to be married anymore. I thought you believed you made a terrible mistake choosing me. A few things have changed recently and I never want to go back. I want to cuddle, kiss and I definitely want to talk and hear what you are thinking and feeling. But I want to make love too. And I think if we both stop making it the sun and our marriage the planets that revolve around it, we can get back on the right track. Nothing but death can tear me away from you. I made that promise to you and to God and I will keep it.”

She stopped and there was a heavy silence at the table. CJ wiped under her eyes where tears had brimmed but not fallen. Leo could hardly believe what he was hearing. What a brave woman she was...she definitely had not learned that from his recent example. She was right, sex, or lack there of, had become the entire meal of their marriage. It was supposed to be the pleasant dessert. Leo had tried over the months since fear made her run out on him to show his affection but he always drew a line.

He never wanted CJ to think that his romance was a means to an end. It became the elephant in the room, it took up space and oxygen but was never discussed. Slowly it strangled the life and vibrancy from their relationship. Leo did throw himself into work and it was certainly his own fault that John Hoynes could ever be a competitor for his wife’s affections. But Leo never wanted CJ to fear him…he would never force or demand that she have sex with him, or even share his bed. 

She had come to him and told him how she felt. It was time that he did the same. Leo McGarry was not good with this side of intimacy; CJ was about to see his inadequacies shine through. But if she loved him, and she must have to open up as she had, this conversation was something that needed to take place.

“I love you so much and I do not want to make love because we are obligated under the terms of marriage. I just want you baby. I love being romantic and being close to you but after a while I thought you would see it as a means to an end. I never wanted you to think that all I wanted was sex. I mean, of course I want it. You’re beautiful and so…my God if I could ever express how much you turn me on. You're right when you say everything became about sex, and the less we talked about it the more prevalent it became. 

“Flowers meant sex, kissing meant sex, romance meant sex. It hung over our heads like a storm cloud. Then we were in bed together again. I should have been happy, baby I was happy, but our intimacy reached a new level. You were so close to me and I just…if I ever scared or hurt you I would never forgive myself Claudia Jean. I want you to be comfortable and happy when we’re together.”

He took both of her hands and squeezed. CJ smiled.

“I'm sorry that I was spending so much time with John and not with you.” She said.

“It was entirely my fault. I just didn’t want you to be lonely and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be close to me. I made the wrong decision on that. Dare I say I was jealous of the time you spent with him?”

“You need never be. I love you Leo and it is time to go home.”

“Is lunch over?” Leo asked.

“Yes. It is time to go home and end all of this tension.”

“Claudia Jean, do you mean…?”

“Get the check Leo.”

He flagged the waiter as he and his wife smiled at each other. He would not even allow his mind to go where it wanted to go.

 

CJ moved her body against his, kissing down his neck as Leo stroked her naked back. The bedroom was hot though the ceiling fan above them ran on high. There were no covers and it was the first time CJ had ever been naked without a care. Leo rolled his body so that he was practically on top of her. CJ smiled when he moved her thighs apart. There had been a break and she had even disappeared into the bathroom for a brief while to make sure she was alright. Now it was time for more passionate kisses and touches on her skin that drove CJ out of her mind with want.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Leo asked once more.

“I'm fine.” She caressed his face. “I love you.”

They made love three times that afternoon and then napped until dinner. Margaret served it in their bedroom and did the same with breakfast the next morning. Leo was in the shower when the young girl came in with the breakfast tray.

“You seem jubilant Mrs. McGarry.” She said. “I believe you're glowing.”

“I truly am. Life is a bowl of possibilities and I want to take advantage of all of them.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“We all need to seize our opportunities Margaret.”

“Are you talking about Mr. Gianelli? My Aunt does not think the attention he gives me is proper.”

“It is an Aunt’s job to think such things. What do you think?”

“I hardly know ma'am. I have never been on the receiving end of such attention. I'm busy with work and don’t have time to indulge in frivolous thought. Mr. Gianelli is nice but I'm not sure of anything right now.”

“I understand.”

Leo called his wife from the bathroom and Margaret excused herself. She did not want to interrupt their special time together. It was a long time coming.

***

New York did not seem as sweltering as Chicago did, but it was still hot. It was also much more crowded. Nora could not believe that squeezing all of these people onto one strip of an island did not constitute a violation of the 8th amendment. Toby had been excellent company on the trip. While CJ and Leo did the newlywed mambo, as Nora had come to call it, she and Toby went see a show at Radio City Music Hall and then dinner at quiet bistro. There they had candlelight and hushed conversation.

Now she enjoyed orange sherbet on a ferry ride across the Hudson River. They were not talking right now; Nora watched the dark water churn under the ferry’s large propellers. The sun was starting to fade in the sky and it was beautiful against the backdrop of the Statue of Liberty. She had not seen her close up yet but Toby promised they would before they left the city. There was a week to explore…they would see all they wanted.

“I've been thinking a lot Toby and I have finally come to some decisions.”

“Like what?”

“I think we should have a winter wedding, most likely December. CJ and Leo are getting along much better, which brings me such joy. I need to be married and set up in my own household. I don’t want to get in the way of them.”

“CJ would never think of you as the proverbial third wheel. The two of you are best friends.”

“Yes, I know. But I am ready now…we do not need a long engagement.”

“Nora, I…”

“I love you Tobias Ziegler and I want to be your wife. I've spoken to Leo about this, seriously, and he has given his approval of my choice.”

“He has; you did?”

“Yes, and I've written to my mother to tell her all about you. She was not overjoyed but with Leo’s approval, she could hardly say no. She sent me to Chicago to find a husband and that’s what I've done. For the first time in my life I obeyed her wishes.”

“Why wasn’t she overjoyed?” Toby asked.

“It certainly wasn’t because you're a lawyer. Oh, and I talked to Rabbi Schulman and if I start conversion classes in September, I can be finished by Thanksgiving.”

“I told you that you do not have to do that. Converting to a new religion is a big step.”

“I want to. I want to raise our children in your faith. It is important to you and that makes it important to me.”

“How do you know it’s important to me?”

“Because you are proud of your faith and heritage, and I love that about you. It’s as much pride as I will allow myself to indulge in to be your wife.”

Whoa, how had Toby lost such complete control of the conversation? Conversions, weddings, and children…just a few minutes ago they were enjoying sherbet and the sunset. This was a large undertaking. He needed to find something to say and it didn’t need to be in question form. Toby needed to do something other than grip the railing, close his eyes, and feel queasy.

“I'm married.” He blurted out. “I mean, what I mean to say is not that I'm married but that I have been married before. I'm divorced because I am no good at sharing my life with someone. I put my whole self into my relationship with Andi and she still walked away.”

“Do you hear yourself Toby…she walked away. I was not there but I know if something is worth fighting for then you stay and fight. Don’t take every ounce of the blame onto yourself. You were not alone in your marriage.”

“Nora…”

“I will make you so happy.” She said.

She did not look at him, instead focusing on the water. Her heart felt as if he would turn her down but she knew she had to do this. Toby had to be given this chance before she gave up completely and sought her happiness elsewhere. Nora was not sure she could be happy with any man other than him but if unwanted she would hold her head high and take it like a woman.

“I don’t even think I can fathom how happy you would make me.” he replied.

“All you have to do is say yes.”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you? I mean let’s say, since we are already in the midst of discussing it, that we were to do this. I should be the one sweeping you off your feet.”

“You've already done that. Not everything has to be conventional Toby. Conventions are meant to be broken. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He took gentle hold of her shoulders, turning her so that they were looking at each other. “You are like no one I have ever met before. I felt it in the train station; I felt it in your handshake.”

“Firm but womanly?” Nora asked.

Toby didn’t answer, he just kissed her. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to doing that for the rest of his life. Nora’s arms went around his neck and she held on tight. She opened her mouth, moaning as his tongue danced with hers. There were fizzes in the pit of her stomach as if she were a fourth of July sparkler. Toby pulled out of the kiss and held her close. He would whisper things in her ear and then kiss her earlobe. Nora felt as if she would implode. Her entire body was hot…she was sure she had a fever.

“Oh Toby,” she murmured. “Please don’t let me go.”

“God forgive me but I don’t think I can.”

And there they stood, unaware of space and time as the ferry circled and headed back to the harbor. There were plenty of tourists talking and milling about but no one entered the cocoon they created as soon as their arms went around each other.

“Will you truly have me Nora? Do you know what you are getting into when you promise to love me?”

“I will, and I do.”

“Then let’s get married.”

“Really?”

Toby saw the tears streaming down her face and he wiped them gently.

“I tried for so long to stop feeling the way I feel about you. I couldn’t and maybe I wasn’t supposed to. I won't ever tell you that it’s going to be easy but…”

“You are one of the most intelligent men I know Toby but sometimes you can be dumb. Loving you is probably the easiest thing I have ever done. The rest will build from that love.”

“How can you be so sure?” he asked.

“How can you be so unsure?” she countered.

“Because I have seen the other side of the giddiness. I have seen the ugly side.”

“I don’t know if anything I ever say can free you from your bondage. So I will just have to show you.”

She kissed him again and Toby realized the only bondage he was in was hers. Despite everything, it was a glorious feeling that he did want to go away anytime soon. As she smiled and stroked his beard, Toby knew that was something he didn’t have to worry about.

***

“Are you falling asleep on me back there?”

CJ and Leo were cuddling on the davenport in their hotel suite, still dressed from their evening out. Judy Garland sang on the radio and Leo lay behind CJ, brushing her hair aside occasionally to kiss her neck. His hand rested on her stomach and CJ’s was on top of his. She loved to play with his fingers.

“I wanted to talk to you.” She said.

“I'm not asleep. Tell me what's on your mind.”

“It’s a little difficult and I don’t want you getting upset or angry.”

“Angry at you? I would never do that.”

“I haven’t told you what it is yet.” She reasoned.

“Have I ever gotten angry with you?” he asked.

“Leo…”

“C’mere, look at me.”

They maneuvered around on the furniture; the woman was all limbs, until they were face to face. Leo took her face into his hands and kissed her nose.

“I love you Claudia Jean. You should feel free to tell me anything. I'm ready.”

“John Hoynes made a pass at me.”

“What!”

“You promised not to get upset.”

“OK.” He nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. “OK, I did, I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?”

“No, I would have told you sooner if he had. He kissed me and I slapped him.”

“You did?” Leo laughed. “That’s my girl.”

“Leo, I thought John was my friend and I…I confided in him. I told him some things, personal things.”

“About us?”

“Yes. When I realized what I had done, it was too late. When he kissed me, I wanted to tell you immediately but feared he would tell you that he knew about our problems. I didn’t want you to be upset with me.”

“He can hold nothing over your head or mine, baby. We’re not having those problems anymore.”

“I know, and I also know that I never want to keep things from you. I needed to tell you the truth. I have to finish things with John.”

Leo would prefer if she never saw him again and he told her so. He would definitely have a conversation with the man. John Hoynes would get the point loud and clear that Claudia Jean McGarry was strictly off limits.

“Please, I want you to let me handle this. I appreciate you defending my honor and I know you are doing it because you love me but I want to talk to him. Do you understand?”

“Yes, though that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” he kissed her. “I will let you do what you need to do. You are a capable woman; I have faith in your choice.”

“Thank you.”

They kissed, CJ melting in his arms as he reached back to unzip her dress. She tried to catch her breath, hold him off a bit.

“What's the matter? You not in the mood?”

“What does that feel like? That has yet to happen to me. I just have something else I need to discuss with you.”

“I'm sorry. I'm listening.”

“I know that you want to have children and so do I.”

“Good.” He smiled.

“It’s just that I'm not sure that I'm ready right now. Oh my God Leo, we’re Catholic and I know the birth of any child will be a blessing but…”

“Birth control?” Leo asked.

CJ blushed and nodded. She was ashamed to ask and had no idea how Leo was going to react. She put her head down but he lifted her chin.

“There are ways.” He said simply.

“Isn't it sinful to even be discussing this?” she asked.

“You want to know what's sinful. Sinful is pushing someone into something they cannot handle under the guise of love and marriage. When we get back to Chicago we will go and see Abbey Bartlet together.”

“You're not opposed?”

“You are very young Claudia Jean. You wanted to take college courses and I would love to take you on trips around the country. That would be difficult if we started a family immediately. So we will wait a little while and that gives us more time together. Does that sound like what you were thinking?”

“That sounds wonderful. Leo, why are you so understanding? You're not like my fathers, or my brothers.”

“I have my moments. I love you and if I can do anything to make you comfortable and happy, then I will do it.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

CJ covered him in kisses and Leo laughed. He slid down her dress and pulled it down her arms. Dressed only in a bustier, CJ pulled him close and deepened their kisses. They did not need to make love, just being close was a satisfying experience. She helped Leo out of his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt. He took off her dress completely.

“Are we going to fall off of this thing?” CJ asked, scrunching a bit to keep that from happening.

“I got you baby…you're safe with me.”

***

“What do you think of this one?”

Nora pushed the bridal magazine across the table and CJ looked at the dress she had picked out. It was a lovely afternoon and they were discussing wedding plans. There were clouds in the sky and Nora wondered if the rain would hold off until Toby came over to show her the new car he bought a few days before.

“Oh, this one is my favorite.” CJ replied, sipping her iced tea. “You have to pick this one. Toby will be out of his mind.”

“Always a good thing.” Nora earmarked the page and kept leafing through. “Do you have any advice for a girl getting ready to embark on the adventure of a lifetime?”

“Oh God no, I could never give marriage advice. My own did not get off to the most swimming start.”

“Its wonderful now though, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t even know what to tell you. Except, never stop talking. That’s when things go bad and sometimes you have no idea how to get back to each other.”

Nora nodded, she knew that to be true. And she had absolutely no jitters about her wedding night. Nora was already near explosion; often times she and her fiancée were keeping their distance. She intended to get to her wedding night a virgin. Not that she had much choice. Toby was already worried enough about their future…he was not going to start it by breaking the rules.

“Oh, and I have one more piece of advice.”

“What?”

“Have a long conversation with Abbey Bartlet. Talk honestly; don’t be afraid to tell her what is on your mind.”

“Oh definitely. I plan to be in her office as soon as possible. She is a smart woman. This is a lovely dress, don’t you think?”

“For you?” CJ looked at it. “Why?”

“For you CJ. My matron of honor cannot wear just anything.”

“Is Toby going to have his family here for the wedding?” CJ asked.

Nora tried to talk to him about his family but it was not easy. His mother had passed away years ago but Toby had nothing to say concerning his father. He had two sisters who still lived in Brooklyn, and a brother David. David was a scientist who worked for the government now. Toby did not know much about his job; the brothers were estranged. He was doing work in the New Mexican desert on a project for the US government.

“I don’t know.” Nora said. “He loves his sisters but for whatever reason they are estranged. He is so alone CJ and I am grateful that he does not have to be anymore.”

“You are going to be so good for him. I see how happy he is when he is with you.”

“I know.”

Nora smiled, she could not help but smile. Who would have thought on that train to Chicago a few months ago that both girls would find their happiness. Nora knew she would find a husband here but her hopes were not high on finding love and passion. She had never been so happy to be wrong.

“Good afternoon ladies.”

CJ and Nora looked up from their tea and conversation at John Hoynes. Nora cleared her throat while CJ did her best to smile. She instead focused on the tablecloth. She had invited him there so she would stand her ground. Nora stood.

“It’s very nice to see you John. I was just going to a calligraphy lesson.”

“It’s good to see you too.” He stopped for a moment to kiss her hand. While his feelings for Claudia Jean were something he could hardly attach words to, it did not diminish for one moment the beauty of her constant companion. Some circles might even consider Nora more beautiful, but John had been smitten for one woman for as long as he could remember. “Please don’t leave on my account.”

“Certainly not Nora.” CJ replied.

The two women looked at each other; spoke with their eyes. If CJ did not want to be alone with the charismatic lawyer then she would stay. She knew what happened between them and never wanted CJ to feel uneasy. Nora deemed the situation under control and once again excused herself. CJ drank her tea and did her best not to look at John as she gathered her thoughts. He sat in the seat Nora vacated.

“I'm so glad you called. I am here to beg your forgiveness Claudia Jean.”

“You don’t have to do that John.”

“Your friendship means so much to me. I have overstepped my bounds.”

“Yes, you have. I think I would like to forget the whole incident and just move on.”

“I hear your mouth say that, but your mind is thinking something else. Perhaps your heart feels something else.”

“My heart? John, you know nothing of my heart.”

“I do know something you love. I wanted to bring you a token, to show that your friendship is essential to me.”

He pulled the book from the breast pocket of his suit and put it in her hands.

“Oh John, this is very lovely.” She held a copy of The Age of Innocence, one of her favorite books. “I can't possibly take this.”

“Why? Was I mistaken that it is your favorite book?” he asked, frowning. “It is a token of my affection. Also, consider it an apology gift.”

“I cannot accept a token of your affection.”

“Why not? Alright then, we will simply call it an apology gift.”

CJ slid it back across the table in his direction.

“It is lovely, but don’t you think it unseemly for a married woman to accept gifts from an unmarried man.”

“Have you been reading Victorian nonsense? We’re friends, aren’t we? Has Leo finally decided to do away with any competition?”

“Leo is my husband,” she laughed. “He has no competition. You were a good friend when I needed one, but we both crossed some lines. Some of it was my own fault; I was naïve and I take responsibility of that. I was so…Nora was the only soul I knew in the world when I got here. It felt good to be close to someone who listened and could understand what I was feeling.”

“I feel the same way. Your friendship is a breath of fresh air in my life.”

“John, I think you may have developed feelings for me that I can neither facilitate nor encourage. I'm married, and Leo is my home now.”

“A marriage of his convenience is not the same as a marriage Claudia Jean.” He replied.

She nodded. He was right in his statement but wrong in everything else. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

“You are your own person you know. You can tell Leo that he cannot control who you acquaint yourself with.”

“John, just stop it. I love Leo and he has never even mentioned our friendship as a point of contention. I am being my own woman when I say I don’t think we should continue as we have. It’s inappropriate.”

“You love Leo? Since when?”

“What kind of question is that? He is my husband; my love for him should have never been in doubt. I do not feel comfortable discussing personal aspects of my marriage with you anymore. What, did you think I loved you?”

“Forgive me if I seem confused but just a few weeks ago you were eager for the pleasure of my company. I always wanted to give it.”

“Things have changed.” She replied. “I…”

“Oh my God…you’ve been with him? Sexually? Answer me Claudia Jean!”

“Don’t you dare raise your voice to me.” she stood and he did too. “What my husband and I do behind closed doors is certainly none of your business. I think its time for you to leave. Good afternoon John.”

For a moment the air stilled. CJ stood her ground and John looked as if he wanted to backpedal. Somewhere she lost the need she had for him. Somewhere she stopped loving him…maybe she never had.

“It was never my intention to be anything but a friend to you.” He lied. “I don’t want that to change, despite how I've acted these past few moments.”

“I don’t think that’s possible, John. Goodbye.”

“Don't make it sound so final. We were a good pair and we still can be.”

“There is no other way for it to sound. I…”

Margaret came out into the garden.

“Excuse me, Mrs. McGarry? Mr. McGarry has arrived home early and is inquiring to your whereabouts.”

CJ could not hide her excited smile and she walked away from John without another word. She found Leo in the living room and he held out his hands for her. She threw her arms around him.

“Hi.”

“Hello there. That was an exciting greeting. Should I come home early more often?” he asked.

“Oh yes, but if you did,” she bent to whisper in his ear. “I would probably be an exhausted woman.”

Leo grinned, kissing her passionately. CJ smiled as he stroked her face.

“Hello Leo.”

Their private moment was interrupted by John Hoynes. Leo examined the younger man but his facial expression did not change. He never wanted him in his home again and had considered firing him, but CJ assured him she could take care of the situation herself. Leo deferred to her without question. He was not going to step in unless asked. Unless John pissed him off enough, then he would handle it his way.

“Good afternoon John.” He looked at CJ. “You didn’t tell me you had company darling.”

“Actually, John was just leaving. Goodbye John, thank you for stopping by.”

“Goodbye Claudia Jean. Leo, we’ll talk.”

“Most definitely.” He held out his hand and John took it. “Goodbye.”

John was hardly out of the room when Leo’s attention went back to his wife. He put his arms around her and she just glowed.

“I know it’s a bit late but I thought we could have lunch together. Mrs. Landingham is cooking up something in the kitchen that smells marvelous.”

“I've eaten already. Did you have anything else in mind?”

“Well…”

“Mmm hmm?” she pulled him closer.

“CJ…”

“You called me CJ.”

“You liked to be called CJ, don’t you?”

“I do.” She nodded. “Though I have to admit that I love the way Claudia Jean rolls off your tongue.”

“Rolls off my tongue?” he asked, kissing her again.

“Mmm, yes. Let’s go upstairs and have a nap.”

“In the middle of the afternoon?” Leo raised an eyebrow. “I'm not very tired.”

“You will be.”

It dawned on Leo and the grin spread quickly across his face.

“Are we alone?”

For a man with no children, the McGarry estate could sometimes border on overcrowded. It suited Leo though, having his friends close, but he was in the mood for no one but his wife this afternoon.

“Our bedroom is empty. Let’s do something about that.”

He trailed behind her as she led him by the stairs and up to their bedroom. CJ closed the door before going over and closing the curtains. There was no need for the entire neighborhood to know their business. Prairie Avenue could be a hotbed for gossip. The McGarrys were frequently cause for speculation. Young, beautiful wife from nowhere and wealthy, well-connected older man. Some of the words could be vicious. Neither cared as CJ undressed him. Shoes, tie, suspenders, cufflinks, dress shirt, slacks, and socks.

Leo stood in front of her, shuddering as she ran her hands down his chest. How had he managed to breathe without her touch? He kissed her softly, loving the way she smiled at him. Pulling her to him, Leo reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. Then he made quick work of her blouse buttons. Dressed in a slip, and he in his boxers, they moved over to the bed without breaking their kiss.

CJ laid back and Leo moved over her. She smiled as he slid the slip off. The bra and panties were gone in a matter of moments. Leo was gentle but passionate with her skin as he kissed her all over. Tiny bites on her neck as he stroked her shoulders.

“Oh Leo.”

“Oh baby, you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop.”

“I love when you say that.”

“I mean it.”

She did mean it, and Leo didn’t stop. He caressed her breasts, stroking them until her nipples were hard. He bit them and then sucked gently. CJ arched her back, rubbing his back as he made love to her breasts. Leo took his time and she was moaning and writhing on the bed underneath him. He knew exactly how to make her feel good; the joy he got from the task was indescribable. CJ pulled him into another kiss as Leo took down his boxer shorts.

“I want you on top of me Claudia Jean.” He murmured between kisses.

“I've never…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”

He moved onto his back and pulled her on top of him. They kept kissing as Leo stroked himself. He needed to be ready and he definitely was. It was impossible not to be when she was there, naked and wanting. CJ straddled him as he told her, crying out when she felt him slide inside of her. Holding hands, he told CJ to rock her hips and move. It didn’t take CJ long to know the feelings she liked. She braced her hands on either side of him on the bed, moving her lower half on his erection.

“Oh God, that’s it, oh baby.”

He reached up to squeeze her breasts. She squealed then and that made Leo hotter. He began to thrust into her, meeting her movements with quick, hard strokes that excited them both.

“A little harder CJ.”

She tried and knew it felt good because Leo wasn’t talking anymore. He was groaning, gripping her hips to guide her movements as he thrust into her repeatedly. 

“Leo! Leo!”

Her voice rang off the bedroom walls as they fell together. CJ collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Leo was too and they recaptured their breath before kissing each other hard. Leo rolled onto his side, still inside of his wife and that was how they laid for a while. She stroked his chest and liked Leo’s contented sighs. He played with her breasts and let the giggle of her enjoyment get him excited all over again.

“Do you think all married couples enjoy making love as much as we do?” she asked.

“I don’t think so, but they should. You're unbelievable Claudia Jean.”

“I want to satisfy you.”

“Oh you do, never doubt that. Remember how important it is that you're satisfied too.”

“I am.”

He wanted to show her something that he was sure would satisfy her. CJ raised an eyebrow, but she was in the mood. She frequently wanted him again after the first time and it was the middle of the afternoon so they did not have to worry about interruption. Leo began the foreplay again; the touching and kissing that made her feel like she would do anything for him. This wasn’t about what she would do for him though, this was all about her. And when Leo moved her legs apart, she thought she knew what he was going to do. It didn’t seem to be anything new to her though CJ certainly could not call herself an expert. 

Imagine her surprise when she felt his tongue, warm and wet, somewhere it had never been before. She almost wanted to object, did not know if it was right, but in a few moments she really didn’t care. 

“Oh dear God, oh Leo, oh God, oh my God!”

CJ grabbed his hair, moaning loudly as the feelings overtook her. Not even their sex felt this good…how could there be something better. She arched her back and cried out his name as her whole body exploded. At least she felt like she exploded. CJ felt she would open her eyes and see her legs on the other side of the room. There was no way they could still be there with the eruption she felt inside her stomach and between her thighs. Leo’s lips moved up her body until they were on her mouth again; his kiss hard and passionate.

“What the…what was that?”

“The technical term is cunnilingus, though I have never found that word to be attractive.” Leo replied.

“What is the non-technical term?”

“Oral sex. There is a way for you to do it for me too. Claudia Jean, there are so many ways for us to make love and enjoy each other’s bodies.”

“We may never leave this room.”

Leo laughed, holding her close and kissing her. She cuddled in his arms and Leo knew what she meant. He hated the thought of letting her go too.

***

“I saved dessert for you.”

Nora held out a slice of pecan pie and Toby smiled.

“Oh yeah. Hi there.”

“Hello.”

They shared a kiss and Toby liked it so much he did it again, and again.

“Did I ever tell you that you taste just like sugar?” he asked.

“Do I?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“All over?”

“I will find out soon enough.” Toby took the plate from her and sat across the counter on a stool. “Pecan?”

“I made it myself. Well, Mrs. Landingham helped.”

Toby sliced into it and slid a piece in his mouth.

“Oh, oh sugar this is good.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely. I am really enjoying this…is there more?”

“We made a whole pie but I wanted to start you off with a slice in case it was bad.”

“No Nora, it’s wonderful.”

She told him that Mrs. Landingham was teaching her the finer points of cooking and housekeeping. Since she would soon be taking of care of her own home, Nora thought it would be important knowledge. Between her conversion classes and the last of regular lessons before Jed Bartlet returned to Notre Dame to teach, she had been very busy.

“You don’t have to be a housekeeper Nora.” Toby said. “I will hire one. Of course I do not live in a mansion like this so she won't live in but she can come a few days a week to cook and clean.”

“That would be nice, though I certainly want to be able to make your favorite food for you. You're my husband and I want to make you smile.”

“Look at my face.”

He was smiling and Nora cut him another slice of pie. The saying of the way to a man’s heart being through his stomach might not have been far off.

“I am not rich but I definitely make enough money to take care of you and our home.”

“I'm quite wealthy Toby.”

“What?”

“My family is old money…something about coming over on the Mayflower or something like that. I don’t really believe that story though; it’s something rich people say to sound more important. I doubt the lineage to James Madison too.”

“The Mayflower?”

“It’s probably not true. Don’t get nervous or start to feel like you cannot make me happy. I don’t care about money; I care about you and our future.”

“You're sure that I'm going to make you happy?”

“I haven’t a doubt. Though there is something missing.”

“Not anymore.” Toby pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. “I'm sorry it’s so late but I had the perfect ring in mind and was just waiting for its arrival.”

“Arrival?”

Nora loved the three-diamond cluster set in platinum. It was about a carat and a half and very beautiful. Toby took it from its velvet bed, sliding it on her finger.

“My grandfather made it for my grandmother and she passed it down to my mother. It was one of the few things my mother left for me. My sister Sophie held onto it for safe keeping.”

“I love it and I love you.”

She marveled in her ring. It was just perfect. He trusted her to take full possession of his most prized heirloom…that told Nora how he felt about her without a single word. She poured him a large glass of milk for his pie.

“I have a wedding dress picked out and Rabbi Glass will be able to do the ceremony since Rabbi Schulman will be out of town. My parents will only be in town for two days; my father looks forward to meeting you.”

“Does he really?”

“Mmm hmm. I can't seem to stop talking about you so they know you're very special.”

Toby wanted to know how much the Madisons knew about him. It was then he realized how little Nora actually spoke of her family. Maybe he was not the only one with family secrets.

“I told them that you are handsome, smart, and an expert on the Constitution. I told them how much you make me laugh and how highly you think of yourself without being arrogant. I told them how incredibly happy you make me.”

“Well I told my sister that the most wonderful woman has decided to be my wife and I hardly deserve it.”

“Deep down you know that you do.”

Toby pushed away the plate with a few crumbs. The milk was a nice gesture but a cup of coffee would probably suit him better. Nora said she knew how to brew it now and went about doing so as Toby lit a cigarette for himself and her.

“I've never even been to your home Toby. Am I going to see it before we’re married?”

“I will make you dinner next week.”

“You cook?” Nora took the cigarette. “See, you are fascinating.”

“I'm a pretty good cook. So you needn’t worry if Mrs. Landingham can't teach you everything in a short time. I have a few lessons that I'm eager to show you.”

“Are we still talking about cooking?”

She moved into his arms and they kissed like longtime lovers. Her mouth was the only part of Nora he was intimately acquainted with and was anxious to get to know the rest of her better. With months until their wedding Toby wished he had expressed desire for an autumn ceremony. Of course at the time he did not know what to say…control of the situation was never his to begin with.

“We’re talking about what ever you want to be talking about.”

“You're never that easy.” Nora replied.

“I wan to be, with you. Even when I'm not just remember that I want to be. I love you Nora and I love all that you want to do for me because you care. Thank you sugar.”

“You're welcome.”

They kissed once more and Nora exhaled as Toby held her in his arms.

***

“Are you alright?”

Leo came out onto the veranda, putting his arms around his wife. CJ leaned into him. They stood out on the veranda as night fell over Chicago. Autumn was here and soon the days would follow the nights in turning chilly. Right now the sweater CJ wore was enough to keep warmth in her. In the next couple of weeks she would need a coat. Leo planned to take her on an extravagant shopping spree but it was a surprise. Nothing about his wife was extravagant; it all came naturally. He would get a kick out of watching her buy all the things she desired.

“The days are turning shorter.” She said. “I wonder if it’s a good thing or bad thing that it seems like a million years since I took the train from Dayton.”

“It has certainly been an interesting time here. I keep thinking about how quiet the house was before you and Nora arrived. I was hardly ever here and when I was, I was lonely.”

“Not anymore.” CJ said, caressing his hands.

“Certainly not. You’ve filled it with as much joy, if not more, than I anticipated. Thank you for not giving up on me when I failed in my duties as a husband. Who would’ve thought that it would be so soon after we wed?”

CJ turned, putting his arms around him. Leo pulled her close and let his nose graze her neck. The smell of her always made him feel at home. It was a place he never wanted to leave.

“You never failed me Leo. We both made some mistakes; stumbled a bit. I loved you anyway. I loved you in your letters.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I thought it was just a girlhood crush…I've had them before. I never thought it would feel like this.”

Leo kissed her softly. She tightened her arms around his shoulders as it made her feel like it always did. How lucky was she that she both loved her husband and he turned her on? CJ knew that that kind of reaction to your spouse, particularly for the wife, was not a guarantee. He moaned when she stroked the nape of his neck.

“Let us retire to the bedroom Claudia Jean. It’s a lovely evening, we will put on some music and just relax.”

She smiled, sliding her hand in his. The house was quiet. Nora and Toby were having a night on the town though he promised to have her back at a respectable hour. CJ had even given Margaret the night off because Bruno Gianelli invited her out to an authentic Italian meal. Mrs. Landingham wanted to say no a thousand times over but Leo convinced her it would be alright.

Margaret’s decency would not be compromised in Bruno’s presence…he was more of a gentleman than people realized. Margaret’s safety and well-being were important to Leo and he would look after her. She was growing up and should be allowed to date men. Mrs. Landingham told Bruno if her niece was not home by 9:30 on the dot he would never be allowed to take her out again. Leo knew she was serious. He also knew Bruno…Margaret would be home at 9:29.

Up in their bedroom, Leo opened the French doors and let the air in. He put Ella Fitzgerald on the record player while CJ disappeared into the master bath. Leo slowly undressed out of his suit, hanging it in the closet, and put on a pair of blue pajamas. He poured himself half a glass of water from the pitcher Mrs. Landingham left on the table. CJ came out of the bathroom in a sexy red nightgown. Leo smiled, doing his best to remember how to breathe. The gown was backless…her husband had no idea how it was held together but loved contemplating it.

“How do I look?” she asked.

Leo grinned and that was all the answer she needed. CJ sat down on the bed, patting the mattress beside her. Leo was beside her immediately, the kisses he gave her left her breathless and wanting. She lay back against the pillows and brought her husband with her. Leo kissed the underside of her chin and then her neck. She sighed softly.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered as he kissed her skin. “So damn beautiful…I'm so lucky.”

Leo caressed her body, still dressed in the nightgown, and CJ just tingled. CJ touched him too; she didn’t even lose her nerve when Leo took her hand and slid it into his pajama pants. He groaned when she touched him there.

“Ooh baby, oh yeah.”

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Do exactly what you're doing.” He closed his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

CJ wanted to ask if it felt good but Leo’s reaction gave her a clear answer. He was moaning, grinding against her hand. Meanwhile his hands moved her nightgown around her waist. She squirmed when he touched between her legs.

“When you're wet like this baby, I know that you want me.”

“I do Leo. I need you.”

“I'm here Claudia Jean.”

He undressed her and then himself. He loved when they were naked together. Leo had no idea how but they were a perfect match. Their bodies moved together and the friction almost made Leo climax. CJ pulled her legs apart, wrapping them around her husband’s waist.

“Do you love me Leo?” she asked.

“With all my heart and soul.”

“And you desire me?”

“I will never, ever stop.” He slid inside her and loved the way her body opened to the invasion. She gasped as he ran her hand down her body, stroking her stomach. He thrust and CJ cried out. He did it again; they quickly found a rhythm to their lovemaking. His mouth was warm on her skin…he sucked and licked the sensitive skin.

“Leo! Oh God, Leo!”

“Oh CJ, CJ, Claudia Jean!”

Leo pushed deeper, CJ felt his strength deep inside and she nearly screamed. She gripped his back as she felt herself falling. Her eyes fluttered shut as she moaned. When Leo looked at his wife and saw the tears in her eyes, it concerned him. CJ shook her head though, tenderly touching his face.

“It feels good, don’t stop.” She told him. “I feel wonderful honey.”

Leo shuddered, groaned, and climaxed. CJ was on the cusp and when Leo’s fingers worked between her thighs she fell too. He lingered inside her; CJ had come to take pleasure in that feeling after their lovemaking. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her face.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too.” She kissed him.

Leo moved to the bed, taking his wife into his arms. CJ threw the blanket over their naked bodies.

“After Toby and Nora’s wedding I want to take you away.” He said.

“Where?”

“I want you to see California for real this time. It’s beautiful in the winter and Chicago can be brutal. We could stay out there for a few weeks.”

“That sounds wonderful. Can we go to Hollywood?”

“We can go wherever you'd like. I know a few people…I can introduce you around.”

“To famous people? I could never meet Bette Davis without Nora; it wouldn’t be fair. Do you know Cary Grant?”

“No, but I know a few producers who do. We’ll have a lovely time.”

CJ nodded, resting her cheek on her husband’s chest and listening to the healthy beat of his heart. Leo was falling asleep, stroking his fingers down CJ’s back. The record stopped playing and the room was quiet. The McGarrys fell asleep in each other’s arms and both felt perfect contentment. They were happy, together, and very in love. The beginning was bumpy but they found their way. It would be a constant joy to walk through life side by side.

***


End file.
